Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back AU
by DarthPlagueis2122
Summary: 4 years after the destruction of the Death Star, the Skywalker Family continues their struggle against the Galactic Empire. Joined by old friends and new ones, they must struggle to survive. Anakin searches for an old apprentice and hides a terrible secret from his children. Constructive criticism is welcome, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hoth was a cold unforgiving world. But they really had no choice in the matter. He looked out at various Rebel soldiers and officers scurrying about with Tauntauns screaming as they were being led to their holding areas. Anakin Skywalker pushed his hands back through his hair as he thought of what had transpired since their victory at the Battle of Yavin nearly four years earlier. He had lost many good friends, not the least of whom was his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the intervening time, however, Anakin had gained the friendship of new comrades—most notably the young rogue and smuggler Han Solo and his copilot—the mighty Wookie—Chewbacca. It had helped that Anakin's twin children had also formed close friendship with their newfound friends. They had all sacrificed so much. The victory against the Empire had been bittersweet. Asajj Ventress and her Imperial agents had chased the Rebels across the galaxy, forcing them to vacate their well-established base on Yavin IV… _which is why I am on this blasted ice-box_ , thought Anakin as he looked at the snow-covered tundra beyond him.

Not everything was for naught however. In the interim, Anakin personally led teams of Rebels to scour the galaxy in search of the missing younglings he had helped escape the ruins of the Temple following the Jedi Purge. They had found a few of the children including a much older and wiser Sors Bandeam—the young boy who had been brave enough to step out of the shadows and speak with Anakin on behalf of the other younglings who had been in hiding. Anakin's heart cried out to find the one person he missed outside of his own master and his family. Ashoka Tano had left a gaping hole in his heart since her departure from the Jedi Order at the height of the Clone Wars. He knew she was alive. He was almost sure that she knew all of his secrets. His mind brought him back to one of the last times they spoke with each other.

* * *

 _"_ _The Jedi Order is your life!" He pled with her. "You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you're making a mistake."_

 _"_ _Maybe…but I have to sort this out on my own without the Council and without you."_

 _"_ _I understand," he said. "More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." She paused for a moment and then responded._

 _"_ _I know."_ _His eyes widened. She began to walk away from his toward the large steps of the Jedi Temple. He turned to face her._

 _"_ _Hey Snips…" She smiled rolling her eyes slightly._

 _"_ _What is it Skyguy?"_

 _"_ _You know what I'm going through?" She laughed as she faced him._

 _"_ _Let's just say I don't think it's an accident that I got the best advocate possible on Coruscant. You definitely pulled some strings there for me." He smiled at her. The two friends—master and apprentice—embraced seemingly for the last time._

 _"_ _Take care of yourself out there."_

 _"_ _You too."_

* * *

Anakin snapped out of the vision with a warm smile on his face. She definitely knew his secrets. He needed to find her. More than ever, they needed all the help they could get. Ben Kenobi had been right about that. His master's "disappearing act" had struck him as odd but it hadn't entirely surprised him. After all, Anakin had heard the voices of other people who had been long gone. All he and his wife had ever wanted had been peace in order to raise their children up in the quiet comfort of their respective families. The Force had other ideas regarding the destinies of the Skywalker family.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of his wife standing behind him as some bits of snow and ice passed by them. This brought him out of his ruminations. Anakin couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Do you even try to sneak up on me anymore?"

"Now you know that's all but impossible for me dear." Said Padmé. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it gently.

"Sola sent us a holo a few nights ago. Did I show it to you?"

"I saw it near the main deck, but I was too tired to look at it." He sighed. "I don't even think I made it back to the main chambers yesterday…I woke up near the mainframe…still looking at security holos and observational reports from the neighboring moons." Her eyes widened as she realized that this had been going on for quite some time.

"You said the same thing three nights ago Ani. You need to take a break."

"How can we?" Only with her could he completely drop his guard and let out of his frustrations and fears. "Ventress has been increasing Imperial patrols. They are looking for us specifically." Padmé sighed.

"So we lost the benefit of anonymity, does that mean we let them steal our lives too?" He smiled at his wife.

"Of course not." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Padmé..." He was about to say something more to her, when an officer interrupted them.

"General Skywalker you're needed in the South passage." He sighed as his wife leaned into him squeezing his hand.

"I'll be right there." The officer nodded his head, bowing slightly to the former Senator from Naboo. Anakin kissed his wife's lips softly. "We need to talk tonight…I'm turning in early…"

"Leia wanted my help later in the command center." He lingered a few more moments than walked out. Before he got very far, he could hear his wife's voice echoing down the corridor. "Ani, where's Luke?"

"He's out with Han monitoring the perimeter surrounding the base. He'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The command center of the Rebels in Hoth was humming with life. Padmé caught side of her daughter dressed in white and brown fatigues barking out orders to various subordinates and coordinating various observation missions. She smiled seeing so much of her younger self embodied in her daughter. While Leia's diplomatic facilities came from her mother her temperament was all Anakin's doing of that Padmé was quite sure. Leia Skywalker caught sight of her mother and smiled. Padmé had declined taking a higher rank, though she was on the Rebel High Council now along with Jan Dodonna, Mon Mothma, and Carlist Rieeken among others. Leia, however, was not as reluctant to assert herself as a capable military leader. She and her twin brother held active military commands at Hoth, only Rieeken outranked her on the base being that he was a general.

"Mom, how are you?" Said Leia as she paused for a moment to take a seat.

"I am fine." Padmé sensed tension in her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Leia looked away from her mother's eyes. "What's troubling you dear?" Leia turned away and sighed squeezing her hands together. "I've never known you to be so quiet, so reclusive…it's not your nature Leia." Padmé paused for a moment gently stroking her daughter's cheek. "What is it?" Finally Leia managed to get the words out.

"It's Han."

"What about him?"

"He's always threatening to leave."

"Well he does have a bounty on his head."

"I think he might be serious this time. I won't know until he gets back from scouting the perimeter with Luke." Padmé's facial features softened.

"He means a lot to you." Leia tried to hold back a smile.

"The man's inspirational even if he is frustrating." Padmé rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant…you like him for more than his military prowess."

"He's insufferable…but there is something about him." Padmé sat down next to her daughter and chuckled a bit at Leia's begrudging compliment for the Corellian smuggler turned Rebel leader.

"Han reminds me a lot of someone I knew as a young man." Leia's eyes bulged as she put two and two together.

"No way! Dad and him are miles apart."

"Are they?" Padmé interrupted her. "Brash, arrogant, hotshot pilots…dashing rogues…they are very much alike…so much so that it's scary." Leia stood up and began to walk away.

"Well don't worry Mom, we have a strictly professional relationship. There's nothing going to happen there." Padmé smiled.

"Who said, I was worried?" Before they parted, an officer came in and saluted before addressing Leia.

"Lieutenant Skywalker….General Rieeken requests your presence at the central node. We have an incident." Leia looked at Padmé.

"Go on. I'll keep a handle on things here." Said Padmé. Leia nodded her head and followed the officer.

* * *

Carlist Rieeken was nervous. There were a large number of meteors disturbing the calibration of sensors on the ground. But the latest turn of developments was more disturbing. Leia Skywalker entered the room in the company of an officer.

"Leia, welcome."

"What was so urgent that I needed to come here, we have a lot of work to do." He pressed a button without facing her.

"We received the following transmissions from one of our fleets near Sullust. I believe you'll be interested to hear what's on it." The static came over first, then the sound of two individuals communicating.

 _"_ _Unidentified ship, you have entered secure Rebel space."_ An unknown female voice on the other end.

 _"_ _I am the last survivor of Phoenix Squadron…"_ The voice on the other end audibly gasped.

 _"_ _Unidentified ship…provide your clearance codes...immediately…"_ The female voice responded with a desperate and forlorn tone almost as if she had been traveling for a very long time. She spoke in clear measured tones.

 _"_ _6….7…2….P…2….X"_

 _"_ _Code confirmed…"_ The voice of the Rebel officer seemed flabbergasted. _"You are cleared to enter Rebel space Agent Fulcrum…"_ The relieved voice of "Fulcrum" came through the other end.

 _"_ _I've found the rest of them…."_

 _"_ _Who have you found?"_

 _"_ _The younglings…"_ With that the transmission finished. No one had noticed that Anakin Skywalker had entered the room until the transmission had ended. Anakin seemed shaken to his core. Leia turned and faced her father.

"Dad…what's wrong?"

"It's her," said Anakin. Rieeken piped up, his eyes a-glow with curiousity.

"You know Agent Fulcrum?"

"I know that voice anywhere…she's older…but it's her."

"Who is it Dad?"

"My apprentice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The snow obscured Luke Skywalker's vision. He was bundled up tight riding his Tauntaun. He gallops along up a slope and reins the creature to a stop. In the distance, several asteroids fell. Luke pulled out his electrobinoculars to take a closer look. Putting them down, he pulled off his goggles and wiped off the comm on his wrist. The wind hit his face as he began speaking into the comm. "Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?" Some static came through as Han Solo's voice. "Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" Luke sighed as he looked around cautiously monitoring his surroundings.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back." Luke laughed at his friend's smug sense of humor. He pressed the comm toward his face.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's some asteroids that he near the ground here…I'd like to check it out. I won't take too long." Luke clicks off his transmitter and pats his tauntaun to calm it down.

* * *

Leia grabbed her father's arm as they walked back toward the command center where Padmé was tending toward operations. Anakin Skywalker hadn't said a word since he heard the transmission with the familiar voice of an older Togruta girl.

"Dad…we need to talk." Anakin said nothing, he was lost in thought. So many images came through his head. He thought about the days before Padmé had been abducted by Grievous and Dooku. He closed his eyes tightly, tuning out the pleading of his daughter.

 _"_ _Skyguy…what are you doing here?" Ahsoka smiled as she saw her former master. A younger Anakin rubbed his hair back._

 _"_ _I had to check up on you." He replied. The truth was he viewed her very much like a daughter. She was more than a simple apprentice. Ahsoka was a trusted friend. She had grown in the intervening two years from an innocent padawan into an older teenager who was wiser with the world._

 _"_ _I heard you've got to go back to the Outer Rim…" He looked away from her, playing with the hilt of his lightsaber._

 _"_ _That's right."_

 _"_ _How does Senator Amidala feel about that?" He sighed._

 _"_ _Don't go there Snips…" She grabbed him by the arm._

 _"_ _Anakin," she said. He looked her in the eyes. The formal use of his name struck him as odd. "You can trust me." He sighed._

 _"_ _The senator is very concerned about my safety…and hers…" He paused again. "I love her Ahsoka."_

 _"_ _I know you do. I see the way you two look at each other."_ Suddenly the image disappeared from his mind. He heard shouting. It was Leia.

"DAD!" She shouted at him. He was jolted back to reality.

"Yes…I am here," Anakin replied.

"You were thinking about your apprentice?" He nodded his head. Before he could respond, he heard activity from outside. Tauntauns were screaming. A rider was coming in.

"I sense Captain Solo has arrived." He smiled changing the subject. "Go the command center." He forced a smile as Leia kissed him on the cheek and left. Anakin knew now that he and Padmé would not be staying in Hoth much longer. The Force was sending them elsewhere.

* * *

Han Solo swung off his Tauntaun, pulled off his goggles and walked toward the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewbacca was working hard on much needed repairs along the ship. Solo passed by mechanics, various astromech units, and other riders coming in with their Tauntauns—the new base had only been established six months earlier but it was already humming with life. The hardened smuggler found himself smiling. He truly was content for the first time in his life. Here he had a place where he belonged. All the same, he had to leave. Jabba the Hutt was going to get paid unless Solo made good on his word.

The Wookie stopped working and removed his face shield.

"Chewie!" Said Han, waving at his old friend. Chewbacca was not in the happiest of moods right now. He growled out his frustrations.

 _"_ _You've been gone Force knows how long, and all you can say is hello? The cold is killing our stabilizers and we have to prep the ship to take off in the next 48 hours!"_ Han shrugged his shoulders and spoke calmly.

"All right, don't lose your temper don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand." Chewbacca puts his shield down again and continued welding. Han left quickly making his way to the command center.

Han entered the humming command center. He bowed his head as he caught sight of

Padmé Amidala Skywalker who smiled at him. General Carlist Rieekan straightened up from the business he was looking at the console as Solo approached him.

"Solo?" Rieeken smiled as he patted Solo on the back lightly. "Give us your status report."

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around."

"What about Commander Skywalker? Has he reported in yet?" Han exchanged a glance with Padmé who was overlooking some controllers monitoring several computer screens.

"Not yet sir. He told me he's checking out a meteorite that hit close to his position." Rieeken nodded his head and gestured to the large radar screens in front of him as he replied.

"There's too much meteorite activity in this system. It's going to make it very difficult for us to spot approaching ships." Solo nodded his head trying desperately to find the right way to say what was really on his mind. Leia Skywalker had been listening to the conversation from afar and moved closer to her mother to get a closer look.

"General…I have to leave. I can't stay anymore." Han blurted it out with a sigh. Leia's eyes met Han's. She turned away distressed.

 **"** I'm sorry to hear that Solo," said Rieeken.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm as good as dead." The general nodded his head in agreement.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you." Han bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, General." Solo looked toward Leia's direction. She was now burying herself in work. How could he tell her what was really on his mind? They argued like no one else on the base, but it was clear to everyone on the base those spats really hide something far more profound. Han had started falling hard for the daughter of a legendary Jedi Knight…the daughter of a former Queen and Senator from Naboo. She was way out of his league. But he liked a challenge. He didn't want to leave on a bad note. So he did his best to reach out to her and communicate his true feelings for her.

"Well, Leia, I guess this is it." He hoped that she was respond, do something to give him a sense of where she stood…where _they stood_. Padmé took her attention away from her work to see how the two would interact. Leia watched him for a few moments and gave him a curt response.

"That's right." Leia was fuming with Han. The smuggler in him came out recognizing that there would be nothing here for him. He shook his head and responded back to her in a cool and collected manner.

"Well, don't get all mush on me. So long, Senator." He turned away back to the corridor where he'd come in from. It took all of her strength not to follow him. Padmé moved toward her as she saw a look of determination appear on her daughter's face.

"Leia?"

"Not now Mom!" She stormed out after Solo.

"Han!" Leia shouted at him. She was furious, but not just because they were losing a good man. Her parents were correct in their assumptions. She was taken by the roguish smuggler. Han stopped in the corridor and turned around to face Leia.

"Yes, Your Highnessness?" She didn't take the bait.

"I thought you had decided to stay." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind." He sighed as turned away from her. "Leia, Jabba's serious about this. I've gotta get him his payment…it's not like I want to leave anyway…but what can I do?"

"I can help you. You could've asked my parents…my mother could settle this in a minute…" He waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Leia, I can't ask that of them…you know me…I like fighting my own battles." He nodded his hand and started to walk off. She refused to quit.

"Han, we need you!" He decided to take a chance as he moved himself closer to her.

"We need?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what about you need?" Leia felt confused by his line of thought.

"I need? I don't know what you're talking about." Han shook his head, months of pent up frustration at this game coming out as he spoke.

"You probably don't."

"And what precisely am I supposed to know?"

"Come on! You want me to stay because of the way you feel for me."

"Of course, Han. I mean you're a great help to us. You are a natural leader!"

"No!" Pointing his finger in her face. "That's not it." He moved his face closer to hers. She backed away a bit. "Come on? Hmm? Come on?" She finally put two and two together…or maybe she already knew what he was getting at and just didn't want to admit it to herself. Either way, Leia's response came out almost effortlessly.

"You're imagining things."

"I don't think so…It doesn't take a Jedi to see what I see." He paused. "Why are you following me?" Han leaned in closer. "Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" She was boiling now.

"I'd just as soon kiss a Wookie!" He pointed at her and smirked as he exclaimed.

"I can arrange that. You could use a good kiss!" Then he stormed out leaving Leia staring at where he had just been. Padmé had kept her distanced but heard the entire exchange. She saw her daughter slam right pass her father as he walked toward the command center.

"What's that all about?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Padmé. She grabbed his arm sensing that he needed to talk.

* * *

"So let me get this straight _Master Jedi_ …" Padmé made sure each word (but especially the last two) dripped with her usual sarcasm as she paced back and forth in their quarters. "You want us to get up and leave our children, their friends…to say nothing of the entire Rebel Base…" She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "To find…Ahsoka Tano? Did I get this right? Did I miss anything Anakin?" He put his head in his hands trying not to smile.

"I think you've covered it all dear."

"Good."

"I'm guessing you're not liking this plan."

"That's an understatement Ani. We don't even know if the Alliance still has her! I mean…we don't even know if it's her…" Hearing this last bit drove Anakin to stand up and move closer to his wife.

"I _heard_ her _voice_ Padmé. It was her. I am sure of it."

"What of the younglings?"

"I spoke with Sors Bandeam…"

"The boy you saved?"

"Yeah…he's stationed aboard a medical frigate…the _Redemption_ …they are in Sullust too with a large part of our fleet. I spoke with him over the comm about an hour ago."

"What did he say?"

"He was on a mission with a few other pilots. He didn't get a chance to see Ahsoka when they brought her board. Sors heard that she looked like a wreck when the brought her in. The officers who greeted her managed to get her to see a med droid and wait for some basic repairs to her ship. But she's gone. She insisted on going back to ensure the safety of the younglings." Padmé shook her head in disbelief.

"I am not comfortable leaving our children here, not with the Imperial fleet on the hunt for them."

"I know that. But we've got to find them…" She sat down looking away from him. Anakin decided to take a play from her book. "Look, you always told me to be concerned with the larger picture right? That's true in politics and in war." She nodded her head chuckling. He leaned his head close to hers. "If we find Ahsoka and the rest of the younglings, we have a fighting chance of taking the battle directly to Palpatine. No more hiding…no more switching bases…"

"I understand. But it doesn't mean I have to like it." She sighed and kissed her husband's lips lightly. "When do we leave?"

"48 hours. We need to rendezvous with Sors aboard the _Redemption_. He says that they have her last known trajectory."

"What Mon and the Alliance High Command think of all this?" Padmé asked.

"They think it's important…important enough to let the two of us go on indefinite leave from our duties here in Hoth."

"Ok. Count me in hotshot." Anakin smiled.

"The kids will be fine Padmé…I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Anakin Skywalker was woken up by the fierce pounding on the front of his quarters. He and Padmé had managed to get sometime alone and were sleep. She was lying on top of him, he sleepily caressed her face.

"Ani," she whispered. The pounding did not abate. "Anakin…someone's outside…you should go…" He smiled as he cradled her face in his hands.

"It can wait till later…we're both off duty." She giggled a bit. They were both disturbed when a familiar voice accompanied the pounding.

"Anakin, open up! It's me Han!" Anakin sighed as he kissed his wife's forehead once more before he put on some of his robes. He went to the chamber, punched in the security code and the door opened. The worried face of Han Solo greeted him.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke hasn't reported back yet. It's been hours since I came back from patrol." Padmé stirred hearing mention of her son's name.

"Did they check all the entrances Han?"

"Twice." Han paused for a moment to collect himself. He heard the sound of his own voice—he was scared too though he'd never admit it to anyone. "I spoke with the deck officers. no one knows where he is. Leia was trying me on the comm earlier, I didn't pick up. I didn't want to speak with her…"

"Do I even need to ask why you're ignoring my daughter?" Han looked away from him, almost as if he was pretending he hadn't heard Anakin's question.

"I'm going out to find Luke," the smuggler turned Rebel retorted.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, Anakin. You can't."

"Why not?"

"There's a ship here that's arriving here to take you and Padmé off world. You can't miss that flight." Anakin Skywalker could never hide his frustration well. He didn't like it when people gave him orders, least of all when it came to members of his family. He stood up tall and stared at Han with a chilling gaze.

"Let me make myself clear. I'm going with you and that's final." Han nodded his head and smiled.

"Now I know where Leia gets it from." The two men exchanged an uneasy, nervous, glance before they took their leave.

* * *

Luke Skywalker fell down several times in the blistering cold of Hoth's rapidly decreasing temperature. He finally landed upside down in the snow. Having made the perilous escape from the attack by a Wampa, Luke was too tired to go any further. He heard a familiar voice in the distance.

 _"_ _Luke! Luke!"_

"Uncle Ben?"

 _"_ _You must go to the Dagobah System…"_

"Dagobah system?" Luke cried out in agony.

 _"_ _There you will find Yoda…the Jedi Master who instructed me."_

"Ben! Ben!" He cried before collapsing once again. The last thing he saw was the figure of two riders coming his way. He noticed the one dressed in darker clothing. It was his father. He reached out his hand and cried out falling down just as the two riders got off and ran toward him.

* * *

 _Naboo. The Lake Country. Fifteen years earlier._

Leia ran behind Pooja and Ryoo Naberrie as they ran past some wild shaaks that were grazing nearby. But Luke Skywalker was nowhere to be found.

"That boy is far too much like his mother for my taste," said Anakin as he leaned next to his wife.

"I think he takes after both of us dear," Said Padmé. He leaned in to kiss her softly. Suddenly they heard shots in the distance. Leia's face was streaming with tears. He was reminded of the scare on Tatooine with the Krayt dragon. Both of them stood up and ran to their daughter and their nieces.

"What's wrong Leia?" Said Anakin, not caring if worry entered his voice.

"Luke's by the lake, he's not moving." Anakin bolted past all of them toward his son.

"Luke!" He saw his son's body lying motionless. "By the Force!" He knelt by him and began pressing down hard on his chest.

"Stay with me Luke! Come on!"

* * *

 _The Present – Recovery Room/Medical Ward, Hoth._

 _"_ _Don't do this Luke! Don't do this! Stay with me!"_ It was the voice of Han Solo echoing through him mind. Luke Skywalker woke up with a start. He saw his father years ago when he almost drowned. Then he saw Han through the ice of a storm.

Luke convalesced in his room, scars in his face still healing. Everyone had been worried sick about him. Leia came in first and hugged her brother.

"Leia, I am fine."

"I know." She stroked his cheek gently.

"Leia, I have to go soon."

"Go where?"

"Not far. It's another system. Uncle Ben told me to complete my training there."

"You saw him?"

"His spirit. I saw it as clear as your standing right in front of me sis." Leia nodded, understanding that what her brother saw was neither a hallucination nor a pain induced mirage. It was a real vision. She was about to speak again when suddenly the droids and their parents walked in, with Han and Chewie following close behind them.

"Hey Dad, Mom…I am fine really." Padmé's eyes were tearing as she hugged her son.

"I know son, I know." The two droids came in and added their say so into the mix.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again," chimed Threepio. Artoo gave out a few excited beeps. "Artoo expresses his relief also." Chewie roared as Han moved closer.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark."

"Thanks to you."

"That's two you owe me, junior." He paused as he looked at Leia with one of his trademark sneaky smirks. "Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer." Anakin and Padmé exchanged a glance with both of them rolling their eyes for what was coming next. Leia responded in kind.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield." Han scoffed at her.

"That's a good story. I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." At this comment, Chewie let out of laugh enjoying the banter immensely. Han gave him a look then added.

 **"** Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings for me." Luke gave his sister an odd look. Speaking through the Force, he added.

 _"_ _Really? Wow, Leia…I'm impressed."_ She chose to ignore her brother's comment as Han continue. Leia grew flushed, looking back between her bother and Han. Anakin had his hands over his face worried what was to come.

"My...! Why, you stuck up,... half- witted... scruffy-looking ...nerf-herder!" Han smiled.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" He turned to Luke. "I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" The door from behind them opened as Wedge Antilles entered the room to greet Luke. Leia looked vulnerable for a moment, then she smirked for a bit.

 _"_ _Watch this Luke."_ He braced himself for the worst as she spoke.

 **"** Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?" Just as Wedge entered to say hello to Luke, he was caught off by a deep kiss from Leia. She pulled away, smiling at the befuddled pilot as she stormed out.

 _"_ _Real mature, little sister…real mature."_ Said Luke through their Force-bond. An alarm was heard in the distance. The rest of the room could clearer her an announcer saying "Headquarters personnel, report to command center." Han sighed as he looked at Luke then back at Anakin and his wife.

"Take it easy." The droids followed suit with Threepio adding.

"Excuse us, please." Anakin patted his son on the back as he grabbed Padmé's hand. Wedge was left along with Luke.

"Why do I have the feeling that that had nothing to do with me at all Luke?" Luke laughed as he got up from his bunk.

* * *

A lone ship flew through the nearly empty space of the Anoat system. It was a slightly weathered ship that had seen better days. The _Ghost_ was piloted by the last surviving member of Phoenix Squadron. She held onto her montrals and noticed that she was still sore from her narrow escape from the Imperials. It didn't matter now. She still had a job to do regardless if it came at the cost of her life. One of the dials on the lighted up a deep reddish color signaling that there was an incoming message from her. She paused for a moment and then clicked it. The voice of Lieutenant Sors Bandeam came over the comm.

"Fulcrum…this is Lieutenant Bandeam of the _Redemption_."

"I know who you are Sors," came the voice of Ahsoka Tano. "I'm not going back to the fleet…I have to protect our friends." Sors knew precisely who she was referring to but continued anyway.

"One of our associates will be joining you." She rolled her eyes and she toggled the throttle of her ship causing it to accelerate rapidly.

"I don't need any help…nor do I want any…too many have died as it is." Bandeam's voice grew frustration.

"Just hear me out…please." She sighed.

"All right. Who is it?"

"Does the name Skyguy mean anything to you?" She instinctively grabbed hold of her lightsaber and shut her eyes.

"He must be dead."

"No, he's alive Fulcrum. He's going to rendezvousing with you."

"Roger that _Redemption..._ " She paused waiting to formulate plan in her mind. "I am heading to Dagobah. Tell Skyguy to meet me there, okay?"

"Will do, may the Force be with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Three weeks later. Dagobah._

"Artoo, what are we doing here?" Luke Skywalker spoke out. The invasion of Hoth had been devastating. Asajj Ventress had found them three days after Anakin and Padmé had left to join elements of the Rebel fleet. Luke sensed that Leia and Han were all right, wherever they were. Artoo beeped. "I don't know, there's something about this place. It feels familiar." They had crashed only days before. The swampy area was where Uncle Ben had told him Yoda would be, but as far as he saw the place was a swamp crawling with animals…a dark place…certainly not a home for a venerable Jedi Master. Artoo beeped again. "It feels like…" Another voice chimed.

"Feels like what?" Luke spun around drawing his blaster.

"Like we're being watched."

"Put your weapon away…unless you're actually going to use it." The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young woman, a Togruta. Luke found her interesting to say the least. He slowly put his blaster down. "You're part of the Rebel Alliance aren't you?" Luke nodded.

"Yeah. I am."

"So what brings you all the way to this desolate swamp?"

"I'm looking for someone." The young Togruta smiled as she pushed her montrals aside.

"Well, looks like you found someone." Luke smiled back at her.

"Guess I did. But I doubt you're the one I'm looking for." He paused as he caught sight of the lightsaber hanging from her thinly clad waist. "You know how to use that thing?" He challenged her. "Only Jedi wear that."

"You're smarter than you look." She paused for a second. "Maybe I can help you find the person you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for a great warrior."

"Funny, you remind me of someone I used to know a long time ago. He would've said something foolish like that." She paused. "Maybe what you really need is a friend." Luke finally got tired of her games.

"I'm not looking for a friend, I'm looking for a Jedi Master." Her eyes widened. Could this be Skyguy's son?

"Yoda."

"You know him."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Who are you anyway?" She moved closer to him so the light illuminated her face. Luke was taken by her natural beauty, but he tried not to show it.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano…I'm a Jedi Knight. You are?" Luke fumbled for his words as saw her fully revealed in the twilight.

"I'm….Luke Skywalker." She held back her surprise.

"No wonder you look so familiar." She walked right past him, almost inviting him to follow her.

"Hey! Wait!" He ran after her. She swiftly turned around and ignited her green saber. He ignited his father's blade. "What is this?"

"Do _you_ know how to spar…Skyguy?"

"My name's _Skywalker_ …"

"I know who you are." She swung at him and he blocked her swiftly. "Not bad. Almost as stubborn as your father." His eyes widened.

"You're my age…there's no way you know him." She smirked as she lunged at him. He blocked her clumsily.

"I can see you don't have too much practice. Has your father taught you anything?"

"Obi-Wan taught me some...surprises…" She parried as he struck her somewhat wildly. She kicked him back toward his camp and he fell in the mud. He leapt to his feet and struck back. He kicked her lightly, but she tripped him. He got back up and lunged at her, barely missing getting singed in the arm by her blade. Losing his patience, Luke extinguished his blade and slammed her down hard to the floor, knocking her blade away. They were both out of breath as they looked at each other for the moment. Their eyes met. His breathing increased, though he didn't know why. Ahsoka was struck by him as well. Anakin's son was similar but so different from her former master. It was clear he took more after his mother than his father. She shook these thoughts from her head as he spoke.

"You going to keep on staring at me Skyguy? Or are you going to let me take you to Yoda?" He slowly rose up and extended his hand to her. She grabbed it and called her saber back to her. "Follow me." Luke turned back to Artoo.

"Artoo?" The droid beeped back a muted response. "Stay here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So how far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?"

"Not far." She paused for a moment weighing her words as she spoke. "Why do you want to become a Jedi anyway?" He sighed.

"Mostly because of my father."

"I knew him once…before the whole world came crumbling down." She shook her head as a smile slipped through her lips. "Your mother's good for him, helped him straighten himself out quite a bit. Though I'd like to think I had that effect on him too." She looked at Luke. He seemed perplexed. "You don't believe me do you?" It was clear that he didn't understand how someone who looked so young could know his father.

"Who are you really?" She chuckled and invited him to sit next to her on an adjoining rock.

"Hard as it is to believe, I am technically thirty-six years old." She paused as the young twenty-two year old Jedi-in-training looked at her with a mix of incredulity and shock. "You're surprised?"

"I am. How is that possible? You don't look much older than me."

"Five years after the Clone Wars ended, I was on a raid with a team of some of the first Rebels." She sighed realizing how painful this all was to her. "Asajj Ventress and her Inquisitors had us trapped. I had a choice to make. I could sacrifice my life to save the rest of the team, or we'd all die."

"What happened?"

"I distracted her enough for the rest of the team to escape…but I…"

"What is it?"

"She almost killed me. I was dying. I don't know why she did it…instead of leaving to bleed on the cold floor she did something far worse." She paused again. "I woke up there amidst a ton of rubble and ash only to find that fourteen years had passed." Luke's eyes bulged. "She had frozen me in carbonite. But not the normal kind they use nowadays for to store gas…no…we were in Kamino…"

"The cloning facilities…" He said quietly.

"Yes." She got up for a moment then turned and looked. "I don't know what she promised the cloners there…but they froze me in a prototype Bacta solution that hadn't been tested. The combination of an intense carbon freeze and the Bacta…it completely stopped all my organic functions. I was in a deep sleep…practically dead. You can imagine the disorientation I felt when I woke up there finding myself unchanged more than a decade later…with the war raging far worse than ever before."

"Wow." Luke shook his head. "What happened to your friends?"

"I was the last survivor of that squadron…they had died eight years after I was frozen."

"I didn't know. I am sorry." There was a new glimmer in his eyes. "I can't believe you fought in the Clone Wars. You must have been very young when you fought." She looked at him, her blue eyes casting a penetrating gaze on those of her former master's son.

"I must have been twelve years old when I fought my first battle. No one, but least of all, no Jedi Knight, should have to been involved in a brutal war at the young of an age. It changed a lot of us…twisted our minds." She paused for a second. "I met your father three years before you were born. He was a great Jedi, but he was much more to me than that. A father I never had."

"Really?" She pursed her lips together trying to respond to the inquisitive boy in front of her. He was Anakin and Padmé…and he was something more. He was undeniably attractive. His honesty and guilelessness impressed Ahsoka. Luke Skywalker was incapable of lying, and that fact more than absolved his father of any of his supposed crimes and transgressions from the days of the Old Republic—at least it did in the eyes of Ahsoka Tano.

"Luke," she said quietly. "You mother told you once about a young apprentice your father had."

"Yeah…" Ideas began to churn in Luke's brain. Things become suddenly quiet clear as he began to realize just who he was speaking with. "By the Force…you're her." She nodded.

"Leia heard your voice…when the fleet found you."

"Anakin is looking for me too."

"He misses you."

"I know." She turned away from him lost in thought. There were too many feelings confusing her. The friendship and bonds she shared with her master, the subtle attraction she felt for the innocent son of her master who stood in front of her. "The Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic…but you know what really brought them down Luke?" He nodded his head negatively. "It wasn't Ventress or Palpatine…no…it was the Jedi's inability to change and adapt."

"I don't understand."

"You're father married Padmé and kept it a secret from everyone except me, Obi-Wan Kenobi…and their families."

"Attachment was wrong…"

"…So said the old and venerable Jedi code…"

"Why?" She paused for a moment, wondering if this wasn't Anakin's place to share what consequences took place.

"Emotions were thought to lead to the Dark Side. Love, anger, fear…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Anakin didn't subscribe to that and, in the end, neither did I." Luke was captivating by her words. She heard movement in the distance and continued walking. "Come…we're almost there."

* * *

They arrived at a small hut with smoke coming out. "He's out for a walk."

"He?"

"Yoda."

"Oh, right." She smiled at him as she caught him staring at her figure. He couldn't have telegraphed his attractions more if he hadn't been born with Force-sensitivity. She turned away pretending not to nice, but then her natural sarcasm overwhelmed her as she gave him a look.

"Like what you see Skyguy?" He looked away.

"Stop calling me that…"

"Why should I? It's who you are…the burden you carry…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." An older voice interjected not far away from where they stood.

"Speaks truly she does young Skywalker. Much you have to learn and equally much you fear." Out of the shadows stepped a small green creature with pointed ears. He was almost an elfish character, but his advanced age and tattered robes gave him away.

"How do you know my name?" Luke asked. Yoda grunted a bit has we walked slowly toward the pair with his gimer stick.

"Much time have I spent contemplating you and your sister…" He walked past them almost nonchalantly. "Grave has your father's path been…honorable his exile was…the Chosen One he still is…" Luke's eyes widened as he realized who was addressing him.

"How can it be? How can you know my father?"

"All things are possible with the Force." He gave a stern look of suspicion to Ahsoka Tano as he walked toward her. "Told him much have you?" Ahsoka nodded her head.

"Only what he needed to know." Yoda grunted.

"Nothing will I teach you today. Rest I will first." Luke watched stupefied as Yoda entered his hut without another word, the door closing behind him.

"He's strange." Ahsoka shot him a smile.

"You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It's cold…like death…" said Luke after he had finished what must have been the hundredth practice was Ahsoka of that day. A month had passed since his arrival on Dagobah. There had been no word from his father and mother nor from Han and Leia.

"That place," said Yoda, "is filled with the Dark Side of the Force. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Luke looked at him oddly.

"What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you." Ahsoka looked worried for Luke. He grabbed hold of his weapons. "Your weapons, you will not need them." He finished putting his utility belt on with his blaster holstered and made his way toward the cave entrance. Ahsoka Tano followed him from a distance, leaving Yoda sitting on a fallen branch.

"Luke," she said not using her annoying nickname for him that his father once embraced. "Don't do this alone." She grabbed his arm. "I've been rough on you the last few weeks…

"I know. You had to be. Someone else we both know acts the same way." They lingered by the cave's entrance a bit.

"Let me help you."

"You know I can't." Something came over her then. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. He was too shocked by her actions to say a word.

"For luck…Skyguy." He smiled as he dodged a few fallen branches and jumped into the cave.

* * *

He heard some branches snap. Then he saw images of his father as a younger man. Before long a darkly robed woman came before him. It was Asajj Ventress standing before him. She said not a word. He ignited his father's blade and she ignited her red saber. They swung at each other wildly…neither one gaining the upper hand. Finally, he swung high and decapitated her head. The headless body collapsed effortlessly on the floor before the amazed Jedi-in-training. What struck Luke though was the head of Asajj Ventress. It shattered in a burst of light revealing none other than his father's face staring up at hime.

A few days later, Luke broke his isolation. Something wasn't right about what had transpired in the cave. Ahsoka knocked near his encampment.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." They were silent for a moment.

"You saw it?" Luke asked. Ahsoka sighed.

"Yeah…I did."

"Somehow, I have this funny feeling that you…Yoda…dad…you all know a lot more than you're letting on. When this whole mess started my father told me and Leia that there wouldn't be secrets ever again." She interrupted him quickly.

"Luke, your parents love you. But if there are secrets that we keep…it's to protect you and to prepare you…"

"For what?" He asked with a hint of bitterness. "Ventress, I can handle."

"You never had to fight her Luke…don't be so sure of yourself. She's very skilled." He stood up and removed his jacket looking out into the mists surrounding them.

"It's funny."

"What is?" She asked with anticipation lacing her voice.

"I know next to nothing about you. But I can sense the conflicted feelings you have about me." Her eyes bulged. _Skyguy was truly strong in the Force if he could break through her mental shields like that._ "I sense it so clearly because I feel that way for you."

"You're the son of Anakin Skywalker…" He moved closer to her as she stood up backing away slightly.

"I'm not Anakin."

"I know."

"Whatever you know, whatever it is that's holding you back…I'm not my father." She turned away from his penetrating gaze.

"I know that…it's just…" Her voice faded away. Luke was genuinely interested in her predicament. "…I'm not used to this." He laughed.

"Neither am I," Luke added. Then he did something that was out of character from him. He took after his mother more than his father, but this time he acted on impulse. He closed his eyes and kissed Ashoka's lips softly. She pulled away slowly and smiled. "What is it?"

"Anakin's going to kill me, you know this right?" Luke brushed the comment off.

"He's not here, I am." She stopped fighting whatever was pulling her toward him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

* * *

In the distance, Yoda saw the two. He sighed.

"Told you, I did. Reckless is he." He paused. "And she…"

 _"_ _She's always been reckless. After all, look at who trained her?"_ Hearing Obi-Wan's voice made the old Jedi Master chuckle. " _Did you expect anything less from Anakin's apprentice or his son?"_

"On these, and those that are far off, the future of the galaxy depends."

 _"_ _Our ways should've changed long ago Master…you see this…"_

"I do. But the price may be too much for any of us to bear."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Three weeks earlier. Aboard the Medical Frigate "Redemption."_

Sors Bandeam came to greet Anakin and his wife.

"General Skywalker, it's a pleasure to see you sir." Anakin smiled as he embraced the grown up "boy" he had saved so many years ago.

"Sors, come on…don't call me General. Anakin will do just fine." The younger man nodded his head and then bowed respectfully to Anakin's wife.

"My lady."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Anakin's told me so much about you." The young man smiled. He was only a five years older than their twins. They walked together as Anakin drew back his hood revealing his slightly greying but still shaggy hair.  
"Where is she Sors?"

"You're not going to believe me even if I told you." Anakin exchanged a glance with his wife.

"Try me." Bandeam let out a sigh.

"She's on Dagobah." Anakin shook his head not entirely surprised by his former Padawan. He grabbed his wife's hand and walked away escorted by Bandeam as they continued to chat. He was reminded of a more serious conversation he had with his children earlier.

* * *

 _Hoth. Two Days earlier._

The entire Skywalker family was gathered together around the dinner table. In a few hours, Anakin and Padmé would be leaving to meet up with the Alliance fleet near Sullust. Luke barely picked at the remains of his food. His scars were healing up and he kept his brown vest slightly open. Leia, for her part, looked away as well. They had never been apart willingly. Anakin tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not like we're going to be gone forever kids." Luke gave his father a small smile. Leia sighed and spoke up.

"By why now? You know that Ventress is out there looking for us…how can you leave now?" Padmé replied.

"Sweetheart, your father and I are convinced that we might be able to find what's left of the Jedi out there. You all know how important that is to winning the war." Leia nodded her head. Only she and Padmé knew the other reason why Anakin was so desperate to join the fleet. No one had told Luke yet. And now, with all the preparations (for the possibility of an Imperial attack) it seemed that there wouldn't be time to tell him.

"There's something I want to tell you when we are all together. Ok?" Leia thought this was about Ahsoka being alive, but Padmé knew exactly what Anakin was thinking of sharing with their children.

"What is it dad?" Asked Luke innocently. His father sighed a bit as he laid his removed his glove exposing his droid hand.

"Long before either of you were born…before I married your mother. I was her protector. Your Uncle Obi-Wan and I were assigned by the Jedi Council to protect her from the threat of assassination. We fell in love during that time, but that's not the only thing that happened." He paused as his wife squeezed his flesh-hand tightly. "I was freed from slavery on Tatooine when I was nine years old. That's the first time I might your mother…but they couldn't free your grandmother."

"That's awful," was all that Leia could say. Luke just nodded his head.

"It was then that I started having nightmares telling me that she was suffering…your mother insisted that we go to Tatooine. She married your Uncle Owen's father…"

"Cliegg…"

"Yes." Luke asked the logical follow-up question.

"What happened over there?" Padmé's head titled away as she was assaulted by the sadness emanating from her husband.

"Umm…I found out that the Tusken Raiders had captured her…they hadn't seen her for more than a month…I went to find her."

"Did you find her?"

"Yes…they had beaten her within an inch of her life…and they did a lot more that you don't need to know about…she saw me…she told me she loved me…she kissed me…and then she was gone…" No one said a word. "I was so angry…I felt robbed…everything gave way to blackness and anger…I turned around and wiped out the entire camp. Everyone there was dead by dawn. I made sure of that."

"The Dark Side of the Force…" Luke uttered quietly. Anakin nodded his head.

"Son, I am not proud of some of the things I've done…but you can't follow that path. I know what it's like to give in to hate—to your pure unadulterated passions and emotions. You need to keep those in check or else it will consume you as it almost did me."

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because I sense that you will meet Asajj Ventress sooner rather than later." He paused as Padmé leaned into his arm. "And you will need to know how to fight her Luke. I should know."

"You fought her too?"

"I thought I killed her on Yavin IV."

"You had been there before?" Leia asked.

"She shot down my starfighter if you can believe that. We fought aggressively…and I won…by almost losing my soul. War is brutal…I don't need to tell you that. But she knows how to pull just the right strings. Just be careful…both of you…she is dangerous in many different ways not simply as a Sith."

Leia hugged her father kissing him. Luke looked away consumed in thought, knowing he would have to leave and endure training the likes of which he had ever seen. Soon, they all left the table, save for Anakin who had wanted to say more but couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

 _North Passage. Hoth._

Padmé had already boarded the ship that would take them to the Alliance Fleet. He had one other person he needed to see before they left. He saw the _Millennium Falcon_ in the distance. Han Solo was making some last minute rounds ensuring that the ship was ready for takeoff. Anakin admired Han's attention to detail.

"She ready to fly yet Captain?" He smirked as he saw Anakin standing next to him.

"Just about." He paused for a moment. "Somehow, I have a funny feeling that I'm not going to paying off Jabba the Hutt just yet." Anakin smiled.

"I think that might have something to do with a certain member of my family."

"Maybe." He looked away from his ship. Though he wasn't Force-sensitive, Han knew that Anakin had something on his mind. "I don't think you're here to just talk about my ship though are you?"

"No." He paused. "I wanted to thank you for helping bring Luke home safely."

"You don't need to thank me for that." The older man looked away as Han approached him. "So, what's on the mind of a fearless Jedi Knight?" Anakin chuckled.

"Well…we're leaving…and Luke is going off on a different mission from the rest of you no matter how things turn out here on Hoth…"

"And…" Anakin shuffled a bit, weighing his words carefully.

"I know how you feel about my daughter Han." He used the man's first name. It was a gigantic first step. Unlike, Padmé he was not so sure about the budding romance that seemed to be forming between Leia and Han. Nevertheless, it was difficult for him to complain without making himself out to be a hypocrite. After all, he had been a slave who rose to become a Jedi and married a Queen. The protectiveness he felt as a father could not entirely brook Han's feelings for his daughter, but he would not stand in the way of Leia's happiness if this course of action was what the Force had in mind for her.

"I don't follow you…" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you think you can fool the entire base with your bravado, but you don't fool me. The ongoing tit-for-tat you have with Leia conceals something deeper whether you want to accept it or not. That is why you can't bring yourself to leave her…to leave us…in what may very well be our darkest hour of need." Han Solo couldn't argue with Anakin's logic.

"Leia…" He shook his head for a moment. "I care for her deeply."

"I know you do. It's the same way I felt about my wife." He moved closer toward Solo. "Let me let you in on something….burying your feelings about someone never ends well for either of both parties."

"Right." Han paused now looking at the Jedi Knight in front of him straight in the eyes. "Why are you telling me all this Anakin?"

"I need you to protect her. She won't like it. She's brash and independent. But you have to promise me you'll keep her safe. Protect her with your own life if you must." Han let out of a breath of cold air.

"I'll do it. You have my word."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _The Present. Dagobah._

Luke and Ahsoka walked close to each other as they traveled through the muck and the brush. He smiled at her somewhat sheepishly. The Togruta Jedi moved and grabbed his hand in hers as they walked. She sensed he had many questions that were unanswered.

"What is it Luke?" She asked.

"Ben told me a lot of things. I know a few things from Dad and Mom…but…"

"But what?" Ahsoka asked again. He ran his hands through his hair.

"…There's a name I heard in the cave. Ventress said it to me." Her eyes widened.

"She spoke to you in there?"

"Yes."

"What was the name?"

"Darth Vader." Ahsoka stopped for a moment. Tears were in her ways as she looked away from Luke. He moved closer and passed his hand softly over her back. "What is it Ahsoka? Do you know who that is?" She buried her face in her hands. Finally, she found the strength to face Luke.

"I never thought I hear that man's name again for as long as I lived Luke. He was very scare…a very dangerous threat to the whole galaxy." She shook her disapprovingly as she thought of this man. "He almost brought your father down with him. Your Uncle Ben couldn't bring him back. He was friends with your mother…he wouldn't listen to her either. All he cared about at the end was power and the abilities that power gave him." Luke stopped her for a moment.

"Wait, Vader was a Jedi?" She nodded her head confirming Luke's suspicions.

"He fell to the Dark Side, just like Ventress did." She leaned into Luke a bit as he wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her. "It was awful. He was a good man once. Palpatine turned him evil…if it hadn't been for your father…we would've all been in a world of trouble. Vader had been sent by the Emperor to slaughter the younglings in the Jedi Temple. Anakin beat him there."

"They fought?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"Your father tried to reason with him. But Vader wouldn't listen to anyone by that point. He was too far gone." She paused for a moment. "Anakin had to make a choice, between saving his friend and saving himself. You know the choice that your father made." Luke's eyes widened.

"No wonder Dad and Mom had to run into hiding. Dad saved the kids in the Temple and took out the Emperor's right hand man. It put a target on his back…" Ahsoka nodded.

"…and your mother's as well. They were both proclaimed public enemies and traitors to the newly formed Galactic Empire. Uncle Ben helped your parents cover their tracks before he made his way to Naboo and then to Tatooine…the rest you know."

"No wonder my father doesn't like talking about it."

"Luke…your father taught me many things when I was a young and experienced apprentice Jedi. The most important thing he taught me was how to look beyond the darkness that calls to each and every one of us. If you want to be a Jedi you have to admire your father but let go of your fascination with war. You must confront and go beyond the Dark Side of the Force…the side that Vader and Ventress couldn't look past. You are very impatient Luke. It makes you brave…but I'm afraid…" She turned away and walked past a few trees to another clear.

"Afraid of what Ahsoka?"

"Afraid that you could go down the same path as Ventress did…that you'll be like Vader. If you do that, you may not have a chance at coming back from the precipice."

"Has anyone ever come back from the Dark Side of the Force." Ahsoka chose her words carefully as she sat down inviting Luke to sit with her.

"There was a story of one Jedi who came back from the edge. It was a long time ago, long before you were born. It happened during the Clone Wars."

"How did he come back?" She laughed, dodging his question.

"Why are you sure it's a he? For all you know, I could be talking about myself Skyguy." He gave her a soft punch in the arm.

"Somehow I doubt you're the one."

"Why's that?"

"You're too pretty to be a Dark Lady of the Sith." She smiled uneasily.

"You'd be surprised Luke. Anyone has the capacity to turn back to the Dark Side." Luke stared out through the mist. He seemed lost. "What's the matter Skyguy?" She said teasingly.

"I miss Leia."

"She's fine, I can feel it."

"Yeah, well…I have been having weird dreams…they are very difficult to sleep through…I am constantly waking up."

"Tell me about them," she said her tone changing to something more serious. This had not been the first time she heard of someone with prophetic dreams.

* * *

 _Asteroid Field, near the Anoat System._

Leia felt a subtle shift in the Force as she worked to finished repairing the battered interior of the _Millennium Falcon_. She could swear that Luke had been telegraphing his thoughts from whatever part of the galaxy he found himself in right now. She was finding Han to be insufferably arrogant, but beneath her distaste, she could not deny the feelings blossoming underneath any longer. The angry petulant façade was starting to grown thin on her already tense frame. _This must have been how Mom and Dad felt._ She thought to herself as she finished welding the valves she had been working on. She thought back to happier times.

 _"_ _Your father was once an angry moody teenager. He annoyed me at times. He constantly had dreams…frightening dreams…but he was noble, a gentle protector, and a tease." Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing._

 _"_ _But Dad is much calmer now…I don't understand."_

 _"_ _People change Leia…" Padmé smiled. "Love can have that effect on people sweetheart. When you experience it, you'll know what I mean."_

She returned to the present trying desperately to reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. Leia found it wouldn't move. It wouldn't budge one bit. Han noticed her struggling, and moved to help her by wrapping his arm around hers. She rebuffed him, shoving him off with a push as she continued to stubbornly fix the valve.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help." Leia continued to struggle but managed to let out a swift (albeit softer) retort to the smuggler-turned-rebel.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Han noticed the new tone in her voice as he watches her pull on the lever.

 **"** Sure, Leia." He gave her a smile.

 **"** Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes, Han. In so many ways…" He agreed with her.

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though. Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right." She lets go over the lever and rubs her sore hand a bit. "Occasionally..." She smiled a bit. "…when you aren't acting like a scoundrel." She added the last part for an extra measure. Han laughed.

"Scoundrel? Scoundrel?" He paused for a moment. "I like the sound of that." He slowly grabbed her hand and starts to massage it gently.

"What are you doing Han?"

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean…stop that."

 **"** Stop what?" He asked. Leia is flushed now, she felt confused. _This has to be what Mom was talking about._

"Stop that! My hands are dirty." She protested as he continued to rub her hands. He followed her lead.

"My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" She asked, her normally steady voice quivering a bit now. Han looked at her with a piercing look. He was annoyingly handsome, a dashing, confident, arrogant man. He was everything her father and her brother had been. _I am no fighting this anymore, ok Mom?_ She thought in her mind as Han reached out slowly and took Leia's hand again from where it is resting on a console. He brought it toward him.

"Leia, you're trembling."

"I'm not trembling." But her retort wasn't convincing anyone. Han decided to press his luck as he moved closer.

"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life." Leia finds herself closer to Han. As she speaks, her voice is quiet. It betrays what she is really feeling.

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man." He moved in closer.

"No you're not. You're…" Han's lips silenced her. He took his time leaning in as she wrapped her arms around him. They pull away. She regains her breath, trying to work up some smart retort but she smiles. "Ok, flyboy…you win." She leans in and kisses him deeply as the _Falcon_ moved through space.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Aboard the Redemption. Near Sullust. The Present._

"I'm not getting any readings from Hoth. It doesn't make any sense." Sors Bandeam played with the controls of one of the communications arrays but to no avail

"We left there only a few weeks ago Sors. How is that possible?" Asked Anakin.

"I'm not sure."

"Haven't you heard the news?" A bearded Rebel trooper came up to them. He looked oddly familiar to Anakin. Sors spoke up,

"No, why would we? We're in Sullust…this is the rendezvous point in case anything bad happened…" A look of concern appeared on Anakin's face as Sors Bandeam finished speaking.

"Our base in Hoth was overrun Lieutenant." The accent of the man standing before Sors and Anakin was unmistakable as was the look in his eyes. He looked older. "Several fighters escaped, and most of the transports, but our losses were heavy." Padmé Amidala Skywalker moved closer to her husband.

"Ani, Leia and Luke were there…"

"Shh…they are safe…I can feel it." He held his wife in arms closely as she trembled. The bearded Rebel slowly stepped away to give the worried couple some room. Sors Bandeam followed him out, as Anakin and his wife moved closer to one of the exterior windows of the _Redemption_.

"What is it?" She asked her husband. Padmé stared into her husband's eyes but saw nothing but nervousness. He turned away from her lost in thought.

"Ventress."

"Has she found them?"

"Not yet…" He sighed. "But she's close. I sense Han and Leia are in terrible danger."

* * *

 _Dagobah – The Bog – Dusk._

Luke was being torn apart by his dreams as he twisted and turned. Ahsoka Tano lay curled up next to him. Soon, she too was disrupted by his disruptive slumber. He began yelling out names.

"Han!" Leia!" A pause came. Ahsoka's eyes were cracked open, listening intently as she saw sweat developing on the younger man's forehead. He shouted out another name then, "Vader! VADER!" He shouted it loudly as he sprung up from sleep.

"Luke…relax…I'm here…it was just a dream!" The commotion stirred Yoda from his slumber. He walked with his Gimer stick in toe toward the agitated young man.

"Dreams fearful portents they are…hmm…" He sized up Luke Skywalker. "Much fear you carry with you…like your father did once."

"You knew him?" Luke asked, although he already knew the answer. Yoda sighed and smiled.

"Came to us he did long ago…when he was a boy. Yes…knew your father I did."

"My dreams…they're so real Master Yoda."

"What did you see Luke?" asked Ahsoka.

"I saw…I saw a city in the clouds."

"Mmm. Friends you have there?" Said the older Jedi Master. Luke nodded his head as he spoke.

"My sister…" Luke was out of breath as he spoke. "…my friends…they were in pain."

"It is the future you see," said Yoda. Luke rubbed his head a bit as he turned away.

"The future?" He shook his head to try to clear his mind. Then another thought entered, one more sinister than the previous ones. "Will they die?" Yoda lowered his head down, closing his eyes. He was deep in thought for a few moments. Then he looked at Luke and spoke again.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Without missing a beat, Luke answered the older Jedi.

"I have to go to them." Ahsoka trembled a bit as she saw Luke's determination. He was admirable and reckless. Both were traits he shared with her master.

"Decide you must how to serve them best. If you leave now, help them you could. But you would destroy all for which they have fought and suffered."

Luke is stopped by Yoda's words. He nods his head sadly understand his master's words. Nevertheless, he exchanged an uneasy glance with Ahsoka. He knew what he needed to do. She knew he wouldn't let him do it alone.

* * *

Luke was helping Ahsoka load a heavy case into the belly of his X-Wing. Artoo sits on top of the X-wing, settling down into his position behind the pilot's seat. Yoda stood nearby on a log pleading with the young man.

 **"** Luke! You must complete your training." Luke sighed.

"I can't keep the vision out of my head. My sister's in danger…. They're my friends. I've got to help them." Yoda's eyes narrowed as he spoke with greater authority and an even greater sense of urgency.

"You must not go!" Luke shouted loudly.

"But Han and Leia will die if I don't." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, another voice responded. It was the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"You don't know that Luke. Even Yoda cannot see their fate." Luke looks toward the voice in amazement. His Uncle Ben had materialized as a real, slightly shimmering image near Yoda. The power of his presence causes Luke and even the seasoned Ahsoka Tano to stop what they were doing.

"Uncle Ben, I can help them! I feel the Force!"

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force." Yoda leaned forward following up on the ghostly Ben's words.

 **"** Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" Luke listened but was adamant.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promise to return and finish what I've begun. You have my word." Ben spoke up.

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer." Luke nodded his head.

"And that's why I have to go. Can't you see that?"

"Luke, remember the example Ventress. Remember, Darth Vader. I don't want to lose you to the machinations of the Dark Side…to the twisted evil of the Emperor the same way I lost Vader."

"You won't." Yoda leapt off the log and moved closer to Luke.

Stopped they must be. On this all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Ventress and her Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path, as Ventress did, you will become an agent of evil." As if to further emphasize the point, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Have patience!"

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Yoda spoke up once more.

"If you honor what they fight for…yes!" Luke didn't know what the right decision was anymore. He wasn't sure. The battle raged on in his mind as his uncle spoke up.

"Listen to me carefully. If you choose to confront Ventress, you will do it alone. I cannot interfere." Ahsoka had been watching the exchange transpire with a mix of agreement and frustration. There was no doubt that Obi-Wan and Yoda had a point. Equally so, she knew just how perilous avoiding portentous dreams could be. If the past had the young Togruta anything, it was that one ignored dreams like these at their own peril. She bravely stood forward before Kenobi and Yoda.

"Skyguy won't face her alone. I'm going with him. I'll keep watch over him." Luke turned around the shock registering on his face.

"I can't ask you to do that…it's not your fight." She stepped forward closer to him.

"Luke, it's been my fight for a long time. Much longer than you've been alive…you need someone to have your back. I'm the one for the job."

"Ahsoka, are you sure about this?" She sighed.

"No. They're right you know. We're walking straight into a trap…" She paused for a moment, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "But we've got to save your friends."

"Ok." He looked up at R2D2. "Artoo? Fire up the converters." R2 let out of a few bleeps in response. Ben raised his hands up as Luke started the engines with Ahsoka strapping in behind him.

"Luke, don't give in to hate…that leads to the Dark Side." Yoda chirped up.

"Strong is Ventress. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can." Luke shouted loudly down from his cockpit.

"I will. And I'll return. I promise."

Artoo closed the cockpit. Obi-Wan and Yoda stood their ground, watching as the X-Wing's engines came to life and the wind whipped against them.

"Told you I did…" Yoda sighed. "Reckless are they both." Now matters are worse."

"That boy is our last hope," Said Ben Kenobi. Yoda looked up at the sky, his face illuminated by red then blue lights.

"Mmm. No…there is another." He paused again and then added. "Secrets can be very destructive. Especially those of the father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _Aboard The Redemption._

Anakin Skywalker couldn't believe his ears. He asked Sors Bandeam a simply question. "So Ahsoka found the rest of the younglings in the Anoat System?"

"Yeah, go figure."

"How many did she say were there?"

"She said there were twenty of them. They have been waiting, training…here and there…waiting to make contact with the Rebellion."

"We have to be able to narrow it down to a single planet, why wouldn't she tell us where they were?"

"It's because the Empire monitors our transmissions. They would only give her the system's name, nothing more." Anakin nodded his head.

"Cross-check all planets in that system…we have to find them." Sors closed his eyes as he began typing away on the data-pad. Suddenly, sounds emerged from the computer. They had found paydirt.

"I'm seeing a lot of names and they all keep popping up on the planet of Bespin." Padmé spoke up.

"That's always been a mining colony…Tibanna gas. There's no way anyone can live there…it's a gas giant." Anakin's eyes widened.

"Can you isolate where precisely they are on Bespin?" He turned back to Sors Bandeam. Sors smiled.

"Of course. One moment." He typed in a bit more into his keypad, and was astounded by the results.

"Cloud City. It's the major hub for Tibanna gas in the entire sector."

"Who's in charge there?"

"The Baron Administrator is Lando Calrissian. He keeps a low profile. It seems this man doesn't want Imperial entanglements either. He's done business with the Rebellion from time to time, but he's truly neutral." Anakin nodded.

"Makes sense." Suddenly more lights came on aboard the screen. "Was is it now Sors?" The younger man was shocked by what he was seeing.

"Scans of the area above Bespin shows a fleet of Imperial Star Destroyers approaching…one of them is very big…" Padmé stirred again moving next to her husband.

"Why would the Empire be there? There's no way they knew about the location of all the younglings."

"That's just it," said Bandeam. "They're not flying aggressively. They are just hanging in orbit. I don't understand. It's as if they are waiting for someone to come there. They only do this kind of formation when…" Anakin finished his sentence.

"When they're preparing a trap for the enemy…" Sors hung his head down.

"Right. The question is, who might they be waiting for?" Padmé grimaced. She didn't need Force-sensitivity to put two and two together.

"Ani, Ventress is chasing Han and Leia. It stands to reason that they escaped Hoth aboard the _Falcon_ …"

"Sors…can you pull up the docking records for the last two weeks at Cloud City? Can you do that?"

"It's going to take some time, if you can narrow the search…"

"Find me the _Millennium Falcon_. I want to know if it's even been close to Bespin." Sors Bandeam typed away feverishly. A series of small beeps and clicks came up confirming Anakin's worst nightmares.

"They landed their five hours ago. They got permission to land in the main area, near the city center. I can even give you the Platform number…it's 327."

"When did the Imperials get to Bespin?"

"They were ahead of the _Falcon_ by three hours."

"Damn it!" Anakin shocked his wife and Sors by slamming his fist down hard against a console. He closed his eyes, searching the Force desperately for the signature of his children. What he saw in his mind he didn't like. A series of visions assaulted him, each one worse than the next. Before he knew it, Anakin Skywalker fell to the floor writhing in agony.

* * *

 _"_ _Luke, come on in…I'm shutting the power down."_

 _"_ _Coming right in Dad," called the voice of his 12-year-old son as he ran down the stairs of their moisture farm. This was before their adventures, when they lived in anonymity and solitude. He saw Padmé at the kitchen washing a few plates. Leia was working through another book of political speeches from the days of the Old Republic. Anakin still wondered how she could read through those boring debates, but he was happy that she was happy. He was waiting for Luke to come down into the main room, but the boy didn't come._

 _Then he heard a disembodied voice…the scene disappeared from his mind. Quaint homeliness was replaced by something of a far more sinister nature._

* * *

 _"_ _So you see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall into the jurisdiction of the Empire." A black man with a cape guided Leia and Han Solo along with Chewie down brightly lit white corridors._ _He could hear his daughter's response._ _"_ _So you're part of the mining guild then?"_

 _"_ _No, not actually. Our operation is small enough not to be noticed...which is advantageous for everybody since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention to themselves."_ _They walked down further and arrived at a huge doorway. Anakin heard his hear throbbing, he could feel sweat pouring down him._

 _"_ _LEIA! LEIA!" He shouted loudly, but of course she couldn't hear him. "LEIA DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" Han spoke up nonchalantly. He noticed Leia was holding her head._

 _"_ _Wait a minute Lando. Can we wait a moment?" Lando nodded his head as he waited patiently by the door._

 _"_ _Are you all right?" Han asked._ _"_ _I think so. The Force has my senses on fire."_

 _"_ _What do you see sweetheart?"  
_

 _"_ _I heard Dad's voice. But that can't be."_

 _"_ _LEIA! It's a trap for you. Get out of there." Anakin shouted louder. This time, he was sure Leia could hear him._

 _"_ _Sithspawn it's him." She turned to face Lando. "Han grab your blaster. We need to get out of here…now."_

 _"_ _What are you doing?" Lando asked, the nervousness evident in his voice._

 _"_ _I don't know what you're planning, but we're skipping dinner." Suddenly twenty Storm Troopers came into the field. Han fired off a few shots before the large door behind them opened to reveal the darkened frame of Asajj Ventress. Slightly behind her was the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett._

 _"_ _Traitor!" Han shouted at Lando as he continued to fire. However brave he was, Ventress was too quick for him as she pulled his blaster clean out of his hands. Leia Skywalker, however, was not so easily intimated. She concentrated all her strength and Force-pushed Ventress back against the wall. She recovered quickly and extended both of her red blades to Han's neck._

 _"_ _Leia, I believe you should join us for dinner or else the Captain might not make it to see the next day." Seeing the man she loved she stopped her struggle. The entire group, with Lando moping behind them entered the dining room as the large blast doors shut behind them._

* * *

 _He was in a darkened room now. The same disembodied voice called out. This time it said something that chilled his spine._

 _"The Force is with you young Skywalker…But you are not a Jedi yet." Before he could say or do anything else, Tibanna gas spewed throughout the reddish-black room and obscured his vision. It was then that Anakin awoke._

* * *

"What was it? Are you all right Ani?" Padmé and Sors stood over the kneeling form of Anakin. He rose up to his feet. He was breathing hard.

"Take the fleet to Bespin now!" Sors eyes widened.

"We can't do that Anakin. It's too dangerous to expose our position after our losses at Hoth."

"I don't care…my daughter's life is in danger and Ventress has her. There are more things at work here than you know Sors. The Force is telling me that we need to engage the Imperials directly. It's our only chance. Please!" At the sound of the commotion, the familiar commander appeared before them.

"Anakin, I'm the commanding officer of the _Redemption_. And whatever you need us to do, we'll do."

"Rex…is it you?" The bearded former Clone Trooper smiled. The two men embraced.

"Yes, sir." He paused. "We can catch up later, we've gotta worry about your family." He turned to Sors Bandeam. "Son, I know you're just a medic but you're also a Jedi through and through. Take the fleet to lightspeed now."

* * *

 _Cloud City. Bespin._

Luke and Ahsoka stepped out of their X-Wing carefully with R2D2 following them. He drew his blaster, while she kept the hilt of her lightsaber at the ready.

"I smell a trap. This is a big mistake Skyguy."

"What else could I do?" He whispered as they made their way through a large set of doors.

"Big hint, when you're allowed to land…assume they're expecting you over for more than just dinner." He rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. In his heart, however, he knew she was right of course.

They made their way carefully toward a larger hallway. Both of them hoping that they weren't too late to stop the madness that Luke had sensed.

* * *

 _Carbon-freezing chamber, Cloud City._

"So, what's going on…buddy?" Said the venomous voice of Han Solo as he spoke to Lando Calrissian. His old friend looked away.

"You're being put into carbon freeze." Leia's eyes widened as she clung to Han's arm. Chewbacca was very close to her with Threepio on his back. Asajj Ventress smiled from afar as she moved closer to the prisoners. Leia Skywalker looked away from her enemy.

"You're very much the spitting image of your mother, but you have the fire of the Hero with No Fear in your veins. It's charming. Unfortunately, neither of those traits will do you much good here Leia." She found the courage to stare Asajj Ventress squarely in her face.

"Maybe not, but I can guarantee you something…" Ventress smiled evilly.

"What's that dear?"

"My father will kill you if you lay a hand on me or my friends." She cackled a bit. If Leia's comment was meant to intimidate or phase the Dark Lady of the Sith, t didn't not have the intended effect.

"That's brave of you." She ignited her twin blades and crossed them directly beneath Leia's neck. "Brave words, but foolish nonetheless." She paused, making sure that Leia could feel the heat of the blades barely touching her exposed neck. "I am not afraid of your father dear. Nor am I afraid of your Senator mother's prowess with a blaster. I do not fear your pathetic rebellion. But I smell fear all over you…" Ventress leaned in closely and sniffed her before pulling back. "…You see…I don't want your father." Leia's eyes shifted, she was confused. "Oh, you thought this was a trap for him didn't you?" Leia looked away, keeping her gaze on Han who stayed strong for her and gave her strength even though his hands were bound tightly in front of him.

"I don't understand," Leia heard herself say.

"Your father's time has come and gone. He has made his choice." She paused as she extinguished her blades and moved away from Leia toward the carbon freezing chamber. "Your brother, on the other hand, is a totally matter. You see…this gathering is for him." She looked back for a second, "After all, we just allowed him to land his X-Wing on Cloud City…he should be joining us very soon." Leia struggled. She desired to kill this woman, but she could not.

"Leave my brother alone!" She cried out. "He has nothing to do with this. I'm a leader in the Alliance, this fight is between you and me." Ventress turned around and walked close back to Leia Skywalker.

"Leia, don't play me for a fool. You may be your mother's daughter, but you cannot deceive me. Your brother, like you, has everything to do with this. And my impression is that neither one of you are aware of the deep secrets that lie in your father's heart."

"You're a monster!" Ventress smiled as she slapped Leia's face hard. Han Solo refused to accept that and with all his might, interposed himself between Leia and her tormentor.

"You want a fight, have it with me? Leave her alone."

"Captain Solo…how interesting…for someone who endured so much torture and is about to receive much more…I'm surprised that you would so blatantly disregard your own life for something so small as a slap." He looked at Leia, now clinging to Chewbacca, making sure she was all right.

"I made a promise to defend her. I'm just making sure I can keep it." Ventress turned away for a moment and then spoke up.

"Enough of these games…put him in." As the Stormtroopers came to pull Han Solo to the chamber, Chewbacca let out a growl and began throwing troopers left and right. Boba Fett readied to fire at him, but Ventress shoved his gun down hard as Han Solo went to calm him.

"Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!" Ventress nodded to the soldiers and allowed Han to break up the fight. "Listen, this won't me…" He looked sternly at his Wookie friend. "Save your strength. There'll be another time. Leia…you have to take care of her. You hear me?" Han winks at Chewbacca, who moans loudly. In an instant, Chewie's guards slipped the binders back on him. Han turns to face Leia. They look at each other sadly. He moves quickly, and kisses her lips passionately. He lingered, but the Stormtroopers pull him back toward the platform. Throwing all caution to the wind, she called out to him.

"I love you!" Han's reply was quick and direct.

"I know."

Tears rolled down Leia's face as they lowered Solo down to the shaft of the hydraulic platform. The gasses came up quickly obscuring his image from their site. Leia Skywalker couldn't stand this anymore and buried her face into Chewbacca's arm…looking away from where the man she loved had once stood. She hoped that he was still alive.

* * *

They knelt by a passage as an Imperial escort guided a man frozen in carbonite down an adjacent hallway. Luke's senses had been on fire. He had felt his sister's agony and it was distracting him. Ahsoka Tano recognized the bounty hunter at the head of the troop escort.

"Luke," she whispered. "You ok?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Who was that?"

"The guy in the carbonite, I couldn't tell. But the bounty hunter dressed in Mandalorian armor…that's Boba Fett. He's big trouble. If he's here, you've have to expect the worst."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah, your father and I tangled with him a few times. He can't stand Jedi or Skywalkers."

"Good to know." They lingered a bit as Luke moved forward. Boba Fett turned around and fired at Luke before moving away. Luke stepped out about to return fire, but Ahsoka grabbed his arm.

"Don't. That's what they want us to do, it'll give away our location." They saw another empty hallway.

"Let's go that way." Luke Skywalker charged ahead with R2 and Ahsoka following close behind.

They made it to another hidden corridor. Luke saw another set of Imperials with an unknown black man leading them…and then he caught site of his sister and Chewbacca.

 _Leia? It's me. Can you hear me?_

 _Luke you have to get out of here._

 _I know, but first we got to get you out of here._

 _We?_ Leia asked without getting a response. Suddenly she heard the sound of lightsabers igniting and a blaster returning fire. In the distance she saw her brother flanked by a young Togruta wielding two green lightsabers. They were beginning to make headway but were still not moving fast enough. She was being shoved roughly through a door way.

"Luke!" Leia shouted loudly. "Luke!" Then suddenly, there was an uneasy silence as the escort went through a door way.

Luke ran ahead leaving Ashoka and Artoo behind him.

"Skyguy, wait for me!"

"I can't…go find them another way…we'll meet up." Ahsoka Tano almost made it to the door way, but it slammed shut right on her face.

"Skyguy," she said, "I sure hope you know what you're doing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Anakin Skywalker landed with his wife, and a small strike team. They slowly made their way through the hallways of Cloud City. He paused for a moment thinking of how everything in his life had led to this moment—this precise moment. It was nothing less than a day of reckoning and he feared that he wouldn't be prepared for it. He turned to some of the men and then looked back at the door. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't scared. The man once known as the Hero with No Fear was scared only when his family was in danger. What was more disturbing to Anakin was that he sensed both of his children were present here, even though that seemed impossible. He heard another voice speaking to him. It was insistent yet caring. It was his wife.

"Ani, you all right?"

"Yeah," he looked at her figure armed with blasters on both of her legs in a more comfortable rebel combat suit. They had come a long way since their time in exile on the moisture farms of Tatooine. "Let's go…" He turned to the men. "Our first priority is securing the younglings and getting them out of here. We'll split up." Anakin paused. Then he looked at Sors Bandeam. The young medic looked odd with weapons on him, but it suited him just as well. "Sors, I need you to take part of the team and locate the remaining Jedi."

"Right."

"Padmé and I will go alone to find Leia and the others."

"Are you sure that's wise Anakin?" He gave Sors a sneaky smile.

"Not really, but I don't think we have much of a choice." He paused again. "Remember, we need to get in and get out with as little fanfare as possible." They all nodded and went their separate ways. Padmé kissed her husband's cheek softly.

"You ready, General?" He rolled his eyes.

"Always angel."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another hallway, Lando Clarissian was making his own arrangements. He had signaled Lobot to grab as many security guards as possible and they had successfully liberated Lando, Leia, and Chewie from their miserable fate. Now they were running like no one could believe trying to catch up to Boba Fett before he ran off with Han.

"Hurry, R2…we're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter," shouted C3PO, almost completely oblivious to the Togurta Jedi who was tagging along with R2 who instantly ignited her green blade and hurried after them. She ran hard with R2 keeping pace as they followed closely behind a gigantic Wookie.

Ahsoka Tano made it to the doorway just in time to see a distraught Leia Skywalker firing at _Slave I_ as it took off the landing platform, taking it with it Han Solo.

"Oh no! They're behind us." Shouted an alarmed Threepio. Ahsoka wasted no time. She spun around and, with a grunt, leapt into action. She kicked one Stormtrooper aside, and plunged her blade into another. Leia and Lando fired to provide her cover as she dispatched a few more troopers. Then there was only silence and the smell of burnt skin and blasterfire. Ahsoka exhaled deeply and extinguished her blade.

"I think we need to find your ship and get out of here Leia." Said Ahsoka. The voice sounded familiar to Leia.

"How do you know me?" Ahsoka played around with the hilt of our blade.

"Let's just say I know your father very well." Before she could say anything else, they were under attack again by more Stormtroopers.

"We gotta get out of here!" Said Lando.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé ran down the corridor upon hearing the distant sound of gunfire.

"Where could they be Ani?" More gunfire was heard, only this time Anakin thought he heard the distinctive sound of a lightsaber.

"Front and center…that's where all the noise is coming from…it's got to be them." They ran down as Anakin ignited his lightsaber and Padmé drew both of her blasters. They could smell the ash and smoke. Soon they saw dead Stormtroopers. They ran into a patrol.

"Blast them!" said the lead the Stormtrooper.

"Cover me." Anakin yelled out as he leapt over the troopers and began to engage them. Padmé clutched her blasters and fired a volley into the crowd, striking one square in the helmet and sending another Imperial trooper headlong into the neighboring wall. Anakin grunted as he sliced an arm over and plunged his blade through the armor of another trooper. When they had finished, he was able to see through the smoke. What he saw amazed him. His daughter was running with Chewbacca (complete with a strangely dismantled Threepio on his back), Lando Calrissian, R2D2 and a Jedi wielding a green lightsaber. He could sense they were pinned down by fire. He shouted back to his wife. "Come on!"

"Do you see them?"

"Yes." He ran ahead of her and positioned himself between the oncoming Stormtroopers and the fleeing Rebels. Instantly, he felt a familiar presence at his side wielding her blade. He didn't even exchange a word with Ahsoka Tano—the two of them didn't need to as they worked synchronously to fight off the troopers. Padmé fired a few more volleys as Ahsoka and Anakin finished off the last troopers. Though the smell was unbearable, neither Anakin nor Ahsoka could take their eyes off of each other. He threw his arms around his former Padawan and smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you…" He paused, then added a small barb in her direction, "…Snips." She chuckled.

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Master."

"After the War, we had to run..." Anakin said, seemingly out of breath from the fighting.

"I know, you don't need to explain things to me Anakin."

"How did you survive?" He asked her.

"I almost didn't, but that's a story for another time."Padmé moved to embraced Leia Skywalker as Anakin and Ahsoka walked back to the beleaguered band of friends. Anakin's eyes watered a bit as he saw his disheveled daughter. Anakin saw his daughter and smiled uneasily.

"Leia, why'd you come here. It's too dangerous." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"We had no choice. The Imperials were on us…and Han…he…" She turned away and buried her face in her father's shoulder.

"Shh…it's all right…it's all right…" She stared up at her father with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Dad, I love him…more than anything in this galaxy…that's the only thing I got to tell him before that bounty hunter took him away…I won't forgive myself if we don't find him…" It reminded Anakin Skywalker of the love he shared with Padmé—one that could never be denied. Han Solo had paid the ultimate price to defend Leia, and he did it out of love. Anakin could have however many qualms he wanted, but the man was courageous and noble…of that there was no doubt. This was what moved the elder Skywalker to speak with authority to his daughter's pain.

"Shh…I promise you…on my honor as a Jedi…we will find Han…we will save him…we'll get him back…ok?"

"Ok," Leia wiped some tears from her face. Ahsoka stepped forward and cleared her throat somewhat sarcastically.

"I hate to break up family reunions…" She looked at Padmé Skywalker and smiled at the former Senator, who returned a nod and a small smile back. "But…we have to get off of this base."

"All right, let's do it." He pushed down on his comm, "Sors? Did you find them?" Static came over as Bandeam radioed back.

"Yeah, we're going back to our shuttle and meeting up with the _Redemption_."

"Go on without us, get out of here. We'll take the _Falcon_ back."

"Roger that…" There was a pause. "Good luck Anakin."

"Thanks." Anakin put the comm down, as Leia's eyes widened.

"Dad…"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Luke is here. Ventress set a trap for him. She's going to try to freeze him in carbonite." Anakin hid his concern well. Though he felt his son's Force signature, he didn't know the full details.

"He can't fight Ventress on his own, he doesn't know what's he getting himself into…Did you see where he went?" Ahsoka spoke up uncomfortably.

"I lost him…He…he ran ahead of me…" Anakin grew concerned.

"Snips where did he go?" Padmé held her daughter in her embrace waiting for Ahsoka Tano's response. She sighed and looked away.

"Two hallways down that way." Anakin turned to Lando Calrissian.

"Where does that lead?"

"It's the old industrial side, where all are carbon-freezing takes place."

"Why did she lead him there…" Lando struggled to find the words. Anakin Skywalker moved closer to him. "Why did Ventress lead my son that way?"

"Before Luke got here, she tested the carbon freeze on Han Solo to make sure it would work on Luke for his trip to see the Emperor…but I don't think she's going to use it on him…the plans have changed so much…"

"What's going on Lando?"

"She has her own agenda…one that I couldn't be a part of at all…I don't know what she has planned…" Anakin clutched his lightsaber strongly in his hands as he turned to the rest of the group.

"All of you, go to the _Falcon_ …get out of here. The Rebels have their fleet stationed here on the opposite side of Bespin away from the Imperial Fleet." Leia and Padmé both spoke up simultaneously.

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Do as I tell you! You don't have much time."

"Dad, Luke's my brother too…"

"Which is why I need to know that you and your mother are safe…so that I think clearly and save him…" Padmé embraced her husband.

"You can't stop me from coming,"

"Yes I can angel. I love you with all my heart, but this is something I have to do on my own, ok?" She turned away and kissed his forehead gently. "Now go." The rest of them left down another corridor.

"Master, I can't leave Luke either…"

"You need to protect them Ahsoka."

"But I…" Anakin moved close to the apprentice he viewed as another daughter.

"No buts…" He paused as placed his hand on Ashoka's cheek, affectionately like a father. "Snips…you used to be better at hiding your thoughts from me. I bet you the whole galaxy knows how much you love my son…." She looked away, feeling a deep sadness welling up inside of her. "That'll cloud your judgment and mine, and I need you to be strong."

"It's my fault…"

"No it's not…Luke can be headstrong when he feels it's worth the risk. He made the decision, not you, ok?" She nodded her head. "Go catch up with the others." She hugged Anakin one more time before moving away. As she turned back, she asked one simple question.

"What are you going to do Anakin?"

"Find my son, and kill Asajj Ventress."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luke Skywalker went up a group of passageways that finally led him to a darkness smoke filled room. He stepped out with his blaster in hand ready for a fight. The Force spoke to him, it was the voice of Yoda— _Your weapons, you will not need them._ He put away his blaster and waited. Suddenly, the red lights surged open and he saw the dark figure of Asajj Ventress up in the catwalk above the freezing chamber.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker." She said almost tauntingly. "But you are not a Jedi yet." He climbed the stairs slowly and deliberately to reach her. He drew his father's lightsaber and ignited it. She smiled at him, as she ignited one of her dark red blades. They stared at each other for a moment…then Luke struck hard—harder than Ventress expected. She kicked him back and he rolled down to the ground, but he swung back again even harder. They traded blow after blow, and he parried well for one so inexperienced. It soon became very clearly to Luke that the Dark Lady of the Sith was toying with him. She was holding back. He was totally out of his league. The one man he wanted close to him was nowhere to be found—quite possibly lightyears away—where was his father when he needed him?

* * *

 _Varykino, Naboo. 16 years earlier_.

"For as long as there is breathe in my body young one," the soothing voice of Anakin Skywalker cradled a young Luke in his arms "I will protect you." Padmé finished putting Leia to sleep and smiled as she saw Anakin and heard his words. Luke was already fast asleep as Anakin laid him down in a small bed.

"He adores you."

"I know." He responded as he smiled at his wife. They always enjoyed taking these extended vacations always from the dryness of Tatooine and into the heart of the very land that made them fall in love in the first place. It was peaceful, a far cry from the state of the remainder of the galaxy. "One day, Padmé," he found himself saying almost wistfully, "one day we won't have to live in the shadows. First during the War, now on the run…it would be nice if, for once, we could just live without the weight of the galaxy on our shoulders." She rubbed his back gently and kissed his neck.

"Anakin, the Force will never leave you. Our family will never come to harm as long as you are there."

"I hope you are right. I hope you are."

* * *

The lightsaber fight grew more intense as the two warriors stabbed and slashed at each other. Neither one had manage to gain the upper hand. But Luke knew that Ventress was the better of the two of them. She taunted him a bit.

"You've learned much Luke. Who is your teacher?" Ventress stabbed low but Luke blocked her quickly.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" He swung up hard and was caught in a spinning motion losing grip of his saber. She slashed her blade down hard sending him rolling down the stairs and toward the carbon freezing chamber.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker charged through one hallway after another. Stopping only to disarm or kill the occasional Stormtrooper, he rushed past crowds of fleeing people as he headed in the opposite direction. He felt his son's Force signature growing stronger. _Come on Luke, hang on son...I'm almost there._

* * *

As the _Millennium Falcon_ took off, Leia sat in the pilot's chair. Behind her stood Lando Calrissian observing some of the dials. Ahsoka Tano played with the hilt of her lightsaber. Leia spoke up.

"The fleet shouldn't be too far according to the scanner Chewie." Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that her father wasn't with them. Something else was gnawing at her. Then it occurred to her. Someone was missing. Leia turned around and faced Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," She looked up and gave a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my mother?" Ahsoka turned back to the main gangway of the ship. Something stirred within her as well.

"She has to be on board. Anakin's going to kill me…" She ran back to check the passenger bay and cargo holds. Leia sat back and smiled. She knew her mother all too well.

* * *

Anakin finally made it to the large set of double doors. But they were magnetically sealed. _Another one of Ventress's lovely tricks_ , Anakin thought to himself. He slammed his hands against them and closed his eyes.

"Ben, if you are out there…I could really use some help right now." The room was quiet, save for the occasional distant explosion and the sound of confrontations with Imperial troops. "Master…I need you now more than ever. My son…he needs you…" But still there was no reply.

* * *

"Your destiny lies with me Luke…your father knew this to be true." Ventress taunted him again. Luke shook his head. She pointed her lightsaber at his chest squarely.

"No." He walked back to the edge but somehow managed to keep his footing. She slashed forward and he had no choice but to fall in the massive carbon freezing chamber.

"All too easy…perhaps you aren't as strong as your father." Unbeknownst to her, the clever young Jedi leapt it and clung to the gas pipes and wires strewn above the chamber. He made some noise and she looked up. "I take it all back…you are very strong." She slashed a gas main and the contents spewed throughout the room. Luke Skywalker jumped down, quickly summoned his lightsaber to his hand in time to parry her strike.

"You'll find that I am full of surprises Asajj." She nodded her head.

"As am I…" She swung back and forth striking him, but to no avail. With a burst of energy he somersaulted right over her and swung back harder, this time he forced her back to the edge before finally kicking her in the chest and sending her down into the darkness with a grunt. Luke was breathing hard and sweat dripped down his face as he extinguished his lightsaber. He knew the fight wasn't over. One phase had ended, and another began. She clearly knew this place better than he did. It was an unsettling feeling for a man who liked having things under control and planned out before executing a mission.

* * *

Anakin made it through the double doors into what was left of the carbon freezing chamber. He looked around through the smoke and the sound of sirens. There were signs of a lightsaber battle and it seemed that his son had fared better than expected. But where was the boy? He heard a rustling behind him. Quickly igniting his lightsaber, Anakin Skywalker turned around to face his attacker. He swung down and was surprised to find a green lightsaber block his strike. He looked up at the person holding it and was astounded to see his wife. He extinguished his blade and she extinguished hers.

"What part of go back on the _Falcon_ with the others didn't you understand Padmé?" He looked at the hilt of the lightsaber in her hand. "And when did you learn how to use a lightsaber?" She smiled at him as she hung the hilt from her belt.

"First of all, he's our son. Did you really think I was going to let you go find him and face Ventress on your own?" He rolled his eyes. Before he could respond, she added. "And let's just say Ben taught me a few things when you were with the kids. Ahsoka let me borrow this for the time being. I am not as good with it as you are…but maybe it'll throw Asajj off her came. You have to admit that she won't expect it." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You always were the smart one." They pulled away and surveyed the scene.

"Did you find him?"

"No…but they were here." Her eyes began to tear up as she finally noticed the state of the room.

"Our boy…" She put her face in her hands. "Our boy…he's in trouble Ani…"

"I know…I know…Ventress is holding back….she has to be…I just don't understand why…"

"How do you know?"

"I sensed the fight Padmé." He paused as he walked near the edge of a large empty void. "They went down this way…he can't be far." They quickly made their way down a series of catwalks toward a group of dark tunnels.

* * *

Luke Skywalker made it to a dark control room that was dimly lit and saw Ventress standing before him. Towering over them was a large window overlooking vents and catwalks in the distance. Quickly, he ignited his light blue blade. She did not respond to this gesture. Her lightsaber remained at her side. Ventress moved toward him.

"You fight well Skywalker." He kept his guard up, his hands clenched around the hilt. "Extinguish your blade…I am not here to fight you…" He interrupted her before she could say more.

"I don't believe you." She moved closer to him.

"There is much we have to speak about. Put your weapon away."

"No."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that Ventress." She gazed into his eyes. He was nothing but determined. It was clear that her words would have little effect on him. She ignited her blade but held it away.

"Luke…you really are out of your league here."

"Try me." Immediately they ran at each other.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé heard a series of grunts and blows being exchanged. Then they heard what sounded like a howling wind in the distance…the sound of glass smashing to pieces. When they reached the area where it seemed to be coming from, they found another set of magnetically-sealed blast doors.

"Damn it!" Anakin exclaimed.

"How do we get through now?" She asked him.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Luke managed to crawl his way off the edge of a catwalk he was clinging on to after Asajj Ventress shoved him clean through the large window. He had never felt that kind of power before. He was bleeding and his jacket was in pieces. Luke could feel his heart racing, he was panting as he slowly made his way toward an open area. He closed his eyes and summoned the Force to him, to calm him down.

Slowly, he made his way down a darkly lit corridor. Suddenly, Ventress lashed out hard. She began to push him back…swinging violently with both of her lightsabers sending sparks flying all over the place as Luke ran for cover. He blocked both strikes from her before he fell to the ground.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist Luke, don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." Hearing the name of his uncle, he clenched his teeth and jumped over her. She was stunned as he struck her on the shoulder singeing it. The pain coursing through her arm caused her to drop one of her blades. He managed to land a kick in her chest but she struck back hard…forcing him back toward the edge of one of the coolant towers. Any skill or form had long since gone from Luke as he struggled to survive. He plunged his saber wildly at her. That's when it happened. He shouted out loudly as her blade severed through his right hand lopping it off and sending his lightsaber down to the void below them both. They were both out of breath. She had not expected his burst of agility. It reminded her of his father.

"There is no escape Luke. Don't make me destroy you." She extinguished her blade and hung it back on her waist.

"Get away from me."

"You don't understand how important you are. You've only begun to realize it." He moved farther away from the catwalk, shoving his cauterized arm underneath his shoulder as he clung to the side of the tower. "Join me. I can complete your training. With our combined strengthened we can end this conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you…" He shouted back at her as he looked down for a moment.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side of the Force," she paused for a moment letting those words sink in. She sighed briefly. "We're not so different you and I. We both fight for what we believe in…we both carry many secrets…and we've both been lied to by people who are supposed to care for us." He shut his eyes not wanting to listen to her. She moved a step forward. "Your father never told you how the Empire started…" Luke looked at her with a mix of anger and courage as he refuted her.

"He told me enough." He moved closer to one end of the tower. "He told you me that you destroyed the Jedi." Her eyes widened.

"No Luke, your father did that. Your father was the Emperor's first apprentice." She paused and then added, "Your father was Darth Vader." Luke's world came crashing down on him. Everything he knew or thought he knew was gone in an instant. He shouted back to her.

"That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings Luke…you know it to be true!" It all began to make sense. Images flashed through his mind…Ahsoka's hand in his…her lips….the failure at the cave…his father's face over the Ventress's….Ahsoka talking about a Jedi who turned…his father and mother running away…heroism to cover the greatest betrayal…the image of an old man facing down a taller man with a purple lightsaber…a young man coming in a cutting his arm off…blue electricity…it was all too much for Luke to handle. He shouted out.

"NO!"

That was when Anakin and Padmé finally made it through the door to the surprise of both Ventress and Luke.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Padmé gasped as she saw her son clinging to the coolant tower. Anakin steadied himself and ignited his blade. Asajj Ventress turned away from Luke toward his parents.

"Vader you came back after all."

"You and I both know that's not my name anymore." Luke watched anxiously, stilled stunned by the revelation.

"Ah yes, your son and I were having a very informative conversation on the subject before the two of you rudely interrupted us." Anakin spoke to his wife using the Force.

 _"_ _I need you to do something for me…get our son, and get out of here."_ She nodded her head without replying, igniting Ashoka's green blade to Luke and Ventress's amazement. "You can't win Asajj." He charged at her with Padmé behind him and struck her hard pushing her back. Padmé diverted to try to get to the coolant tower but Ventress pushed her back with the Force. Anakin saw his son barely clinging to the tower.

He matched Ventress's attack hit for hit, all the while trying to make it to his son. He saw Padmé, she was staggering back to her feet. She wouldn't make it in time. With a rush of strength again parried a few more of Ventress's blows and force pushed her away from him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back and ran toward his son. "Luke…grab my hand…please son…" Luke Skywalker didn't budge. He moved _away_ from his father.

"I can't do it Dad."

"Son…come with me. It is the only way out of this."

"Dad…" There were tears in his son's eyes. "After all we've been through…how could you lie to me?" The two men exchanged a glance. Anakin was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to answer his son. All he could do was keep his hand extended out—reaching for him. Luke stared at his father and then gazed down below. Then, he let go of the coolant tower falling down to the depths of the void. Anakin dropped his hand to his side lost in thought. He couldn't even shout. It was then that Asajj Ventress came at him. But something else happened that no one expected.

Anakin turned around, fully expecting to see a lightsaber through his chest. Instead, he saw his wife kneeling in front of him, with both of her hands in front of her holding back the energy of the lightsaber which had barely penetrated her hands. It reminded Anakin of legends from the Old Sith Wars, of Jedi who could use the Force to absorb the energy of a lightsaber and prevent it from piercing them. It was the stuff of myth, and yet here his wife was somehow pulling it off. All three of them stood there stunned before Padmé managed to get a word out.

"I don't know how I'm doing this…but make your move fast." He grabbed his blade and leapt over his wife striking Asajj Ventress hard in the chest. She moaned loudly as she collapsed to the ground—wounded but not dead. He stood over her body as he turned to face his wife.

"When did you realize that you were Force sensitive?" She looked away from him as he kicked Ventress's remaining blade away.

"The day you turned. I sensed what happened in the Chancellor's office. I saw what you were going to do. I felt you and I were one then…but how could I tell you when I couldn't even understand it myself?" Ventress's breathing was labored as she writhed in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

 _More than two decades earlier, Coruscant._

She stared out of the window looking at the spires of the Jedi Temple. Tears soaked her eyes. Padmé Amidala Skywalker could feel Anakin's confusion. Then something else stirred in her, a presence she had always known but had never been able to put her finger on until today.

 _You will save him._ A disembodied voice resonated through her mind.

"Who is that?" She asked, barely holding back the tears.

 _Your destiny…will be to save him._ The voice spoke again. She looked away from the window in shock. Her husband had told her enough about how the Force worked for her to understand exactly was going on. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

 _Daughter of Naboo, long has the Force watched over you._ The voice paused. Then it spoke again. _You will save him._

"How can I feel this? I am not a Jedi."

 _The Force is open to all those who are willing to listen. All the years you have served the galaxy…that is exactly what you have done. Now you have opened yourself fully into a world that is much larger than anything you can imagine._ She instinctively grabbed her swollen belly with both of her hands and she felt the presence of her children, not their physical presence—but it was something entirely different. She could hear their thoughts and feelings even though those were all but the most rudimentary kinds of feelings unborn children could have while they slept in their mother's womb.  
 _The Force is strong with you. You are a Skywalker now…those you carry inside of you are Skywalkers. You carry within you a terrible burden—a secret that no one should ever have to keep._

"But how can I save him? He's thinking of doing evil to save me?

 _It is at once a curse and a blessing to be born to the House of Skywalker—nevertheless…you will save him from the precipice—for the Light Side calls to him yet. Love will bring him back._

"I don't understand," Padmé said as she moved back to the window.

 _In time, you will,_ responded the voice. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to face her room. She extended her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes breathing deeply. Suddenly, the objects on her desk rose up into the air as she began to open her eyes slightly.

* * *

 _The Present. Cloud City._

Luke Skywalker was hanging on to an electronic weather vane hoping he wouldn't fall down into the gaseous clouds of Bespin that swirled below him. He called out to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ben….Ben, please!" But there was no answer. He tried to pull himself up closer to the opening of the exhaust pipe but ended up falling back down. Somehow, he managed to hook one of his legs around the base of the weather vane and found himself hanging upside down.

"Ben!" He called out again. Then he realized who he needed more than anyone else right now. "Leia!" There was cracking sound from the base of the vane as a piece broke off and fell down to Bespin. He cried out again. "Leia, hear me! Leia!"

Aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , Leia could sense her brother's voice penetrating her mind. She heard it again… _Leia! Hear me! Leia!_

"Luke!" The rest of the crew turned to face her, Ahsoka cast a worried glance outside. "We've got to go back." Chewie growled surprisingly. Lando asked her,

"What?"

"I know where Luke is." Lando spoke,

"But what about those fighters?"

"Just do it Chewie!" Lando put his heads in his hands.

"But what about Ventress?" Chewbacca turned back and growled at Lando Calrissian.

"All right, all right!" said Lando as he sat back down in front of the controls. Quickly, the _Falcon_ did a swift maneuver and headed back for the underside of Cloud City.

* * *

"Kill me Vader! Finish it, and take my place at Sidious's side." Anakin knelt by her and extinguished his blade.

"I won't do that Asajj." He paused as he looked at his wife briefly. "You and I both know that the Emperor never wanted you as his apprentice anyway…he's using you like he used me." She closed her eyes trying to stifle the pain she was feeling. Somehow she managed to speak out against her old enemies.

"If you don't strike me down…I will never stop hunting you or your family. All the people you care about will die." What she said was menacing, but it sounded forced. Anakin Skywalker looked at Asajj Ventress with a mix of sadness and pity.

"I don't hate you anymore. I used to, I wanted to kill you…I almost turned because of you."

"Yavin IV," Ventress managed to speak…her own tears blinding her.

"Yes," said Anakin. "You do have another option Asajj."

"What is that?"

"Call of your fleet and let us get away." She scoffed at him.

"Do you take me for a fool Anakin?" She finally used his real name and he smiled.

"Not at all, but it seems to me that you have few options left." She closed her eyes and managed to pull herself up shakily.

"The Emperor will kill me for this betrayal. You must know that my life means nothing if I let you go."

"Wrong." He paused as he grabbed his wife's hand in his. "Perhaps your life will actually mean something once again." Ventress grabbed her remaining lightsaber and clipped it back on her waist.

"Go. Go quickly." She paused again. "Skywalker?" He turned to face her.

"Kenobi would have been proud of you."

"I know." The two adversaries exchanged uneasy glances as Anakin and Padmé left the room. Ventress sighed as she spoke into the commlink.

"Report?" Some static came over.

 _"_ _Lady Ventress, what news of the Jedi?"_ She thought very carefully of her next words.

"They escaped. I was wounded in the fighting." She paused again. "Bring me my shuttle and prepare to leave the system immediately. We're leaving the system."

 _"_ _As you wish my Lady."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The _Millennium Falcon_ rocked as it took fire from the neighboring Super Star Destroyer. Luke Skywalker, his arm underneath him, looked on. Suddenly, the Super Star Destroyer along with its remaining fleet began to break off the attack. Luke sighed as he took a seat behind Lando and Leia. Ahsoka gently rubbed his shoulders, but he didn't respond to her.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" He muttered out loud to no one in particular.

"I don't understand…" Leia Skywalker said. "Why would they break off the attack like that?" Ahsoka felt a stirring in her mind.

"It's your father, he's forced Ventress to break off the attack." Luke stood up and walked out.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Leia.

"You should know the answer to that better than anyone," Ahsoka added as she turned to follow him.

"All of you lied to me…but you…you're something else. Of all people, you should've told me."

"I didn't lie about my feelings." Ahoksa added. "Truthfully," she added. "I hoped the stories about your father weren't true." She looked away as Luke moved closer to her. With his remaining hand he stroke her back gently with his finger almost as if he was tracing the outlines of the Japor snippet that his mother always wore around her neck. The young Togruta Jedi had piqued his interest. "I loved you father…like he was my own father. I couldn't believe it when I heard what happened in the Chancellor's chambers."

"There was a vision I had when Ventress told me who he had become…"

"You saw his fight?"

"I did." She sighed.

"That was the lowest point in his life. He allowed the Emperor to live thinking he was doing something for the greater good." She paused. "He's a good man. If anyone could come back from the Dark Side, it was your father." Luke turned away clutching his singed arm.

"I know, but I need time to work this out…" His words made her remember something similar she had once told Anakin at the height of the Clone Wars. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Yes, but I am going to be with you." She kissed his lips softly as the ship lurched suddenly into hyperspace.

* * *

Aboard the _Redemption_ , Luke Skywalker sat as the 2-1B droid worked diligently on his hand. The _Falcon_ was perched by a docking tube on the _Redemption_. Lando Calrissian and Chewie were preparing to leave the fleet to search for Han Solo.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff."

"Good luck, Lando," said Luke as he stared at his sister. Lando spoke into his comlink.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you." Luke nodded.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." Lando paused as he added.

"Leia, we'll find Han. I promise." Luke nodded at his sister as he added.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal. Take care, you two. May the Force be with you." Chewie wailed a response and Leia and Luke chuckled. He looked at his right hand. A metal bandage of sorts was wrapped around his wrist. The 2-1B made some adjustments in the small electrical unit and started pricking each of Luke's fingers. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Luke wriggled his fingers, makes a fist, and then relaxed his hand. It was completely functional, almost better than it had been before.

* * *

It was then that Anakin Skywalker entered, his wife moving slowly behind them. There was a small tension in the room. He moved slowly toward his son. Luke looked at him from where he stood gazing out as the _Falcon_ blasted off toward another corner of the Galaxy. "Dad…I'm sorry," Luke Skywalker said.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to apologize for…" Leia turned to face her father and hugged him.

"Dad, when did you get back?"

"Just now." He looked at Luke's new hand and smiled uneasily as he removed the black glove covering his own hand. "I wanted to show you this a long time ago. But your mother never wanted me to…" His children were amazed at the robotic hand the crudely jutted out. "You see Luke, you and I really are father and son…" It was then that the four Skywalkers sat down as Anakin recounted the true story of what had happened years before if only to rebuild the frayed bonds between himself and his children.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Two decades earlier._

"What have I done?"

"You've begun to discover your true power Anakin," said the voice of Palpatine as he rose from the ground. "You must realize that when the Jedi see what you have done…how you killed Master Windu…" Anakin leapt up in anger drawing his blade toward Palpatine's neck.

" _You_ killed him!" He was breathing hard now.

"Perhaps, but the Jedi will not see it that way." He paused. "Besides, your wife's life hangs in the balance." Anakin kept his blade trained on the Sith Lord's neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now…obviously you know I was Plagueis's apprentice…I know how to manipulate life and death."

"Even if what you say is true," he took in a burst of air before he spoke. "I can't turn my back on the Jedi. I will not serve you."

"You would put your wife's life in jeopardy out of principle? Anakin the rest of the Jedi do not trust you."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi trusts me."

"He is the exception not the rule. You know what the rest think of you."

"I am not a pawn in your game…"

"The way I see things boy…you don't have much of a choice but to align yourself with me." He looked away and extinguished the blade.

"I need time."

"You don't have it. I already have my plans for the Jedi…"

"My wife was right." Palpatine gave him an odd look.

"How so?"

"This war has been a lie from the start hasn't it?" He chuckled as he moved closer toward Anakin Skywalker.

"I could never fool you."

"Suppose I agree to join you, what do I get in return?"

"That depends on you young Skywalker." His patience running thin, Anakin slammed Palpatine's body hard against the wall.

"No more games. Tell me now or you die."

"Very well then…" Palpatine spoke again. "Join me, and I will spare your wife and protect her during childbirth."

"That's not enough for me."

"What more do you want Anakin?"

"I don't want any competition Palpatine."

"Ah…you wish to be my successor…as well as my right hand."

"Precisely."

"So be it." He ignited his red blade. "Kneel before me Anakin Skywalker." The young Jedi did so. "A powerful Sith Lord will you make. You will take a new name, one that befits your regal status." He paused to think it over. "You are very much a Dark Father. Yes…that's will be your title. By the power of the ancient Sith Lords, and by Exar Kun himself, you will be known as Darth Vader."

"Thank you, my Master."

"Now rise, take a battalion to the Jedi Temple and catch the Jedi off guard. We must move quickly."

"As you wish."

* * *

 _Aboard the Redemption. The Present Day_.

The _Millennium Falcon_ had long since departed, but Luke and Leia remained transfixed by the story. Luke seemed less open to what his father was saying than he was before.

"It still doesn't explain your silence." There was resentment in his voice. "You could've trust us with this…" Luke got up and started to leave, but he caught sight of his father's metallic hand.

"Someday, I'll hope you understand why I did what I did."

"Maybe…" Luke grabbed his father's shoulder. "I love you Dad…" He looked at Leia, and she smiled nodding her head. "We both love you…but this is…this changes things…I have to really see what the Force wants from me now…I have to think about where to go now."

"I understand," said Anakin. Leia moved to her father's side.

"Give him time…this is all a lot for him."

"Funny, you seem to be taking it quite well." His eyes lit up. "You knew didn't you?" She nodded her head in agreement gently stroking her father's arm.

"Yes…a part of me did."

"When did you figure it out Leia?"

"Hoth, before you left. I knew what you and Mom were trying to tell us. Luke didn't seem to put it together…but it all made sense…you were obsessed with finding Ahsoka…your guilt…there was more there Dad."

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because my mother believed in you…I do too…and so does Luke. But he needs things to settle because of all the stories and counter-stories he's been told." He smirked at his daughter.

"Look at you, when did you get so wise?" She laughed in a kind of a carefree way.

"I don't know…" He kissed her forehead lightly. "We'll join you soon." She smiled and walked away leaving her mother with Anakin alone in the staging area. Anakin stood up and slammed his droid hand against the wall hard causing sparks to fly.

"Leia's right you know?" said Padmé. She leaned next to him, gently grabbing his metallic hand in hers stroking it gently as she spoke. "You are not Darth Vader. That is over."

"But apparently that's not enough for my son. Nor for Ahsoka…" he shook his head disapprovingly as she said her name.

"Look past what you see…she has suffered more than most. She could've died years ago."

"That's what I am worried about." He paused. "All of this, it's my fault…Ahsoka… …the Jedi collapsing…and now my son…he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you dear. Don't think that for one moment." Padmé assured him.

"Where we go from here? The Force is awfully quiet."

"That may be, but it will guide us all no matter what comes our way."

* * *

Anakin looked out over the deck and saw his son deep in conversation with Ahsoka Tano. They were holding hands and speaking in whispered tones. Love was funny at best. It emerges in the darkest of places. Anakin Skywalker knew that better than anyone. It could else be wielded as a powerful weapon both for good and for evil. He smiled as he saw the two of them kiss for a moment. His thoughts strayed to a time long ago when he had made a decisive choice in his life…

 _"_ _Don't be afraid," The younger man said to the woman who was bound next to him._

 _"_ _I am not afraid to die." She paused then looked at him again. "I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life."_

 _"_ _What are you saying?"_

 _"_ _I love you Anakin." He looked away shamefaced._

 _"_ _I thought we had decided not fall in love. We'd be forced to live a lie…that it would destroy us…"_

 _"_ _I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." She leaned closed to him and he followed suit. Straining hard against their bonds, they kissed._

He smiled at the memory. In spite of all the pain and suffering he had seen. His wife's words resonated with him. The Empire had indeed struck back and hit them harder—harder than any of them could have imagined. But in the midst of all that darkness, he remembered never to be afraid.


	17. Return of the Jedi

**And the first installment of _Return of the Jedi AU_ is up and running. Please my loyal followers, read, review, and favorite and follow it.**


End file.
